


Little Omega

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha's touching Louis without his permission, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zayn Malik, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, Feminine Louis, Flirting, Forest Sex, Hot Chocolate, I don't preplan my fics before I write them, I will warn before a chapter if there's something important you need to know, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, MENTIONS of m/f and past sex partners, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, More smut tags, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Louis, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex before relationship, Size Kink, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Throat Fucking, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, a lot of sexual thoughts, but it's mild i swear, i'll add tags as i go, smut smut smut - when i write smut - i write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: "If you don't want me to breed you, lock yourself in the bedroom. I'm taking the couch".Or the one where Harry is the Pack Alpha and Louis is a Little Omega who is just irresistible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited. (ISO of an editor)  
> Slow updates.

_"You smell so good. They should bottle you up and sell you. Make millions." - J.L.A_

Harry had been in the coffee shop for nearly 2 hours when he smelt something significantly better than the coffee. The rich scent of the coffee and baked goods strong enough that Harry didn't have to worry about muddling his senses with anything more. He came to the shop on purpose, to drown out the smells of nearby Omegas, Alphas, and Betas. It was distracting, something he couldn't afford, and he had a pack to run. Once a week he got away from the pack house to make sure that he was getting the proper paperwork done. The paperwork consisted of bills that had to be paid, were paid, and future planning of paying. Food cost and how much they were spending on food, how much they had to pay the hunters that went out and gathered their meat, and the money that went to the farmers who brought in their fresh fruits and veggies. It was coming on spring and that meant a lot of plants were being grown and the money saved during the winter season would be portioned out to those bringing in food for the pack. They did buy things in the town that was not far from their establishment, Harry's pack's land, such as spices and medical supplies. They didn't live like beasts out in the woods, but they did try and live off of the land as much as they could...without sacrificing anything they didn't need to. Like electricity, or running water, heat, and air conditioners. 

Running a pack with 100 plus people in it was busy and hard work. Harry knew each and every one of them, had been raised along side them, and when his father passed a few years back, Harry vowed to never let any of his pack live in hard times. It wouldn't be fair to them, it wouldn't be him keeping his promise of making sure they were all well off, happy, and in need of nothing. He needed to concentrate - needed to make sure he wasn't messing up any numbers or letting himself be pulled away from his work too long. This was important. Coffee was a strong smell, very much so that it actually did a very good job at masking scents. Being an Alpha Harry's senses were a lot stronger than the ones around him and scenting someone didn't take much. Harry easily got distracted by smells, especially sweet Omega ones as he was unmated. But the coffee shop was such a good place for him to put away his sense of smell and  _concentrate_ , if only for a few hours a week. Until now, the Alpha guessed, because a very sweet yet soft smell made its way towards him and it didn't take him more than a second sniff to understand that it was an Omega.

He wanted to be angry that there was an Omega out there that could overpower the scent of coffee and baked goods. Wanted to glare at whoever dared to smell  _so fucking good_. But by the scent along it wasn't just any Omega, it was a young, newly presented Omega. Those were dangerous, Harry understood. Having had to talk many through the new transition in his pack. There were a lot of Omega's, Alpha's, and Beta's and Harry had to make sure to understand all the of the sex's and be able to help anyone through any hard times should they come by them. Alpha's presented earlier than Omega's, around 14 years old, while Omega's at the ripe legal age of 18. Alpha's presentation was usually a painful one. Their cocks grew significantly, their knots popped for the first time within a few hours of presenting, and their muscles went through a few stages to help harden and plump up. And like Omega's, they went through the hard process of their bodies wanting to make pups, Alpha's having a week long Rut. All ruts after their first usually lasted 5 or so days.

Omega's presentation wasn't as...physical. Sure, it had its physical tolls, of course. Their bodies plumping around the hips, usually bellies, thighs. More feminine, as to attract the 'manly' Alpha and make babies. Their holes produced slick for the first time as well. But an Omega's transition was a little harder than an Alpha's _mentally._ Alpha's presentation was physically painful while Omega's were mentally. Harry could never explain it. He wasn't an Omega. He only knows what he's been told and Omega's could never really describe what was happening in their own minds. It wasn't against them, it was just something hard to explain. The closest anyone's ever gotten to making sense to the Alpha was:  _It kind of feels like a headache that wont go away. We know, before we present, what we're going to be. Usually because of the need to submit to Alpha's - which is weird we feel that way before we present. Anyway, the headache is because it's like there's so much knowledge being pressed into our minds at once that we can't handle it. It's our minds telling us why we need to submit, who we need to submit too, how we need to submit. The need for puppies, how to make an Alpha happy...it's instinct and stuff we don't really have to think about but there's a period of time before our heat hits that our minds are being crammed with all of this information - by what, we don't know...it's just - it's hard to explain._

Anyway, Harry really wanted to look up from his laptop to search out this smell. To see who was making such a sweet scent. It smelled like fall, really. Like crisp leaves and ripe fruit and Harry wanted more of it. The scent lingers, mixing with the coffee, tickling at him until the Alpha can't take it anymore and does what everyone else in the shop is. He looks up and stares at the pretty little Omega. He's little alright and if Harry wasn't sure, if he didn't have the experience he did, he would swear that the little Omega was underage. Short, short, short. He was in front of the line and there were a few Alpha's and Omega's standing behind him, waiting to give their orders. The Omega's were watching the boy as intently as the Alpha's were and Harry wonders if the scent was enough to make the Omega's interested. It wasn't  _bad_ or anything for an Omega to mate with an Omega but it wasn't too terribly common. The scent, however, coming from the sweet boy was enticing literally everyone around him.

The Omega grabs his hot chocolate from the Beta barista and turns, eyes widening as he scans the coffee shop as every single pair of eyes were on him. The bright sky blues flitted around the room, pink plump lips parted in shock. His little fingers tightened around his drink and Harry leans back in the seat he sits in, back pressed against the softness of the booth behind him. It was one of those tables were half was seated with a booth and the opposite half having chairs. Harry didn't quite understand the design but he wasn't one to complain, no one sat with him anyway, he had work to do.

Two Alpha's stand, offering their seats to the Omega but the blue eyed little Omega shakes his head, canine poking out as he bites his bottom lip. He's looking for an empty table but there would be none. Very few people here alone, with empty seats across from them, Harry one of those. The coffee shop was one of the only ones in town and because of that, everyone gathered there at all times of the day. Harry understands that working here, with the tips, was very good money and had gotten a few of his pack Beta's and Omega's jobs. The owner knew Harry, liked Harry, and would do nearly anything that Harry asked of him. The owner wasn't in Harry's pack but he trusted Harry's pack because it was his pack that kept them safe from nearly all sides and his pack that kept the town as healthy as it was. None of the residents lived in the town and of the wolves that did, they were packless. Which was fine, no one was forced to be in a pack.

The Alpha forces himself to look back down at his laptop when one of his chats pings quietly, volume almost all the day down. It's his Beta, second in command, Zayn, from home, letting him know that there was a confirmed pregnancy in one of the newly mated Omega's. Harry was happy for her, knew that she wanted children like so many Omega's did. There were many Beta's in Harry's pack but Zayn had a special bite from Harry, on his wrist, that gives him enhanced senses - none that chalked up to the Alpha's - but more than the other Beta's. 

Harry lets himself once again get lost in the work, lost in the scent of the Omega that has permeated the room, he's nearly done. He is almost too deep into his work to realize that the tiny little body finds a spot across from him, almost too deep to hear the soft clearing of the boy's throat. It's a nervous sound and Harry knows it's because he smells of Alpha and the close proximity of the Omega would tell him that Harry was above him in rank, something he may not have noticed until he got as close as he was.

"I hope you're okay with me sitting," the boy says and Harry blinks himself out of his work haze, bringing his gaze from his laptop to the tiny one now sitting across from him. Collarbones down are covered by Harry's laptop and the Alpha feels the urge to close the screen so he may have a look. He can't though, has just a little more to do, but fuck him that Omega was pretty up close. He wants to say _"I'd be okay with you sitting on my knot too,"_ but that would be crude so he holds himself back. He's 26 for goodness sake, no need to go off acting like a teenager again. Especially not in front of all the other wolves in the shop, that would be just a little embarrassing.

The Alpha takes in the Omega for a moment, the tiny thing lifting his hot chocolate to his lips, blowing on it, then taking a tentative sip. Harry glances around the shop to see half the eyes having gone back to whatever they were doing before the Omega made his way into their nostrils. He's found a spot and most of them knew that Harry was a Pack Alpha, an Alpha that was stronger than anyone who  _wasn't_ also a Pack Alpha. Louis chose to sit with him and they had lost whatever chance they thought they had to talk to him, at least, until Louis left Harry's side.

"You're fine," Harry starts, looking back down to his laptop for a moment. No messages, his work almost completely done. As much as he wanted to just finish it the Omega was taking his attention and Harry couldn't just ignore him. He could close the lid of his laptop for now, there's not much he can't do quickly in a few moments or even later that afternoon. Just a few simple calculations - just hoped he didn't forget where he was at. He'd hate to have to go through everything once more just to find his place. He closes the lid slowly, fingers making sure the screen was closed all the way. 

The Omega's collarbones are sharp where they stick out from underneath his maroon sweater. It's knitted, store bought, and cute. Harry thinks it very much makes the Omega look tinier than what he really is...which is tiny. He wonders how tall the little body is, compared to his own. Wonders how much he weighs and if it would take the Alpha much to pick him up and press him against the wall to fuck into his -. He needed to stop these kind of thoughts, the Omega was close enough to him that he'd be able to smell the musk of Harry's arousal should he get too turned on.

"Okay, great," the Omega responds with a smile and Harry raises a brow before leaning back in his seat once more. "Are you from around here?" The tiny one asks and Harry wants to laugh. Shouldn't that be his line? The Omega's eyes are wide and blue, curious and only seemingly a little afraid of talking to Harry. The more Harry doesn't puff of his chest and make himself bigger than the boy, the more the boy seems to want to trust him. It wasn't right, trusting an Alpha so quickly, and Harry wonders if it's the scent of his status that makes him trustworthy to those around him. It's foolish, really, even Pack Alpha's could be bad people - he knows that from experience.

"Yeah, actually. I am. I am the Pack Alpha of a nearby pack, I come here to get away and do work," he informs and the Omega seems to perk up a little bit. Seems to like the idea of Harry's status confirmed.

"Really? I just moved into town and was really wanting to scope out the packs nearby!" He starts to get excited and Harry leans in some. So the smell-good Omega was looking to become apart of a pack? How nice. And he was new to town, how very very nice. Harry wonders what would bring someone to such a small town of less than 2 thousand people. What would cause someone to choose such a secluded spot and he wonders where the little Omega is staying, which Motel. There were only 2, one significantly better than the other - Harry wants to ask but holds himself back. It would be rude to intrude into the boy's business so quickly. He had time to ask later...if there was a later. He wonders how long he can coax the Omega into staying and talking with him.

Some Omegas, Alphas, and Betas choose not to be in a pack. Most do, actually. Packs are personal, something you're usually born into. Not important but once you're in one, it does seem very much so. There are many Alpha's in the world but something in the body seems to change when the initiation to Pack Alpha happens. It was most likely because you gained strength and power with every pack member - but Harry would always deny such a thing - out of respect for those around him. He could be beaten by an Alpha that's not a Pack Alpha but the odds were so low...

"Are you now?" Harry moves his laptop to the side now, into his bag that sits at his hip. He could do the work later, a new member to his pack was something important and something he shouldn't joke around with. He loved new members, it brought strength not only to himself but to the pack. The Omega smelled so divine too, Harry just wanted him in. 

"Yeah, moved out of home a little while ago after I presented and was looking for somewhere to settle in. I don't think I could live in this world without a pack," the Omega informs and Harry holds out a hand for a shake. He wonders what was wrong with where the Omega had been living, wonders why he couldn't join a pack nearby to the place he would be most familiar, but again, that'd be asking too much of the Omega to supply so soon in their meeting.

"Well i'm Harry Styles," he introduces himself. "Pack Alpha of the Green Devotion Pack," don't ask him about the name, it had a meaning, but it wasn't named himself.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis thrusts his tinier palm into Harry's giving the handshake a hearty pump. "Now, tell me about your pack, how does one...apply to them? I don't have much experience," ignorance is bliss a lot would say.

Harry would say it too because gosh dammit he had the best smelling Omega he's scented in a while in front of him willing, eager, and on the edge of his seat about learning and possibly joining his pack. He would do all he could to make the process seem desirable (which it was already but hell, he could sell it more than he normally would). Goodness, Harry couldn't wait to learn more about the little one in front of him - his mouth watered with anticipation. 


	2. Chapter 2

_How beautiful it is to find someone who asks for nothing but your company -N/A_

Their conversation didn't last long as Harry's Beta, Zayn, walked into the coffee shop, dark hair and skin flitting across the room quickly to stand at his side. "Zayn," Harry says when the man looks between him and the sweet smelling Omega in front of him. Harry knows he's going to question him about the young boy and it almost excited to talk about it, but maybe he wont. Maybe he'll keep the Omega to himself for as long as he can. He can do that, no one could tell him he couldn't. Louis looks between the two, probably wondering who Zayn is to Harry, and the Alpha wants to smile. Zayn is a very good looking Beta - who is in search of a mate, but is uninterested in Omega's.  _"I've had sex with Omega's before, H, and the slick? Too much for me, I like me a nice and mostly dry ass - slickless."_ Slick didn't have to be for everyone but Harry loved it, maybe it was the Alpha in him, maybe it was the fact that Omega's just  _dripped_ with it when turned on even in the slightest. Harry's mouth waters thinking about it, he wonders what Louis' slick would taste like. It's wrong of him to think and the Alpha is pretty sure Louis will be the death of him - with nothing more than his scent and pretty little body alone.

"Who's this?" Zayn asks, finding a seat next to Harry at the booth, eyes on the Omega who flushes a pretty pink. Harry likes it, tiny and pink. His thoughts want to go dirty again but Harry holds it back, looking to Zayn who is watching the Omega intently. Louis fidgets lightly and Zayn finally looks to Harry for an answer. 

"This is Louis Tomlinson, a new Omega to town, looking to join a pack," Harry motions to Louis, before motioning to Zayn, eyes on the Omega once more. "This is Zayn Malik, my Beta, second in command." The Omega seems to brighten at the fact that Zayn was Harry's beta, probably excited to meet another 'higher up' in the chain of command of the pack. 

Louis gives the man a large smile and a hearty handshake when Zayn takes the tiny palm in his own larger one. "Nice to meet you!" Louis smiles so bright and wide that Harry can nearly see his molars, it's cute, how excited he is. 

Zayn seems lost in Louis' scent and simply looks at him for a moment before he quite literally shakes his head. He turns his attention to Harry - accidentally ignoring Louis' greeting, hand on the man's shoulder as he stands up. "Mary is having her baby right now," he says and Harry is instantly grabbing his bag, moving to stand up with his second in command.

A Pack Alpha has to be there for a newborn pup, to grant them acceptance into the Pack. Something he couldn't pass up, couldn't miss. It would be improper. Well, he  _could_ and grant acceptance later, but again, improper and all. Harry, since turning into the Alpha of his pack, hasn't yet missed a birth and he didn't plan on doing it now. Not even for the sweet little Omega who needs to crane his neck to keep eyes locked on Harry when the Alpha moves. 

"I am sorry Louis, I do have to go," Harry looks to the Omega whose lips are parted at the news. He may not know who Mary is but a baby's birth is an amazing thing. But he doesn't quite know the importance of Harry having to leave so soon and hopes that one day the Alpha will explain it all to him. The talk of a pup has Louis' mind wanting to wander to places it shouldn't, the neediness for a pregnancy, a pup, and a family of his own pressing to the forefront of his mind and the rich smelling Alpha in front of him coupling the thoughts. He snaps himself out of it before he can go too deep, however. 

"Oh no, I understand!" Louis stands, holding his hand out for the Alpha once more. "But I would like to be able to get into contact with you once more," he states, keeping a grip on the Alpha's hand, as to not let him get away just yet. Harry grins, looking to Zayn who raises a brow at the sureness in Louis' words. If he had to guess he'd say that Louis had a little crush on the Alpha - maybe his Alpha had a little crush on the Omega. 

"I'll be here next week, same time," Harry tells him, heart rate picking up. His pack is excited, happy for a new pup, and he could feel it. He could also feel the slight disappointment in the Omega before him, having been lightly rejected a phone number of any sort and just told that he'd have to wait another week before seeing the Alpha once more. Harry would supply a number for himself but he couldn't be distracted too much, couldn't have the little one take his attention away from his pack more than he already has. 

Louis gives him a short smile, nodding his head, before he sits back down. "Next week then."

*

"Who was he?" Zayn asks as they make their way back to their pack. They run as wolves, large paws making indents into the soft dirt of the wood's ground. Zayn was a light black wolf who's fur edged onto brown while Harry was black with a few spots of white. He wonders where the white comes from in his coat as his father had been completely back and his mother couldn't shift at all. Running as wolves was the fastest way to get around, easiest, and soon they're entering the pack's territory. Two of their guards on patrol meet them, sniff them out, before allowing them through and close to the pack house. Safety, always. No one says anything about the fact that the Alpha smelt of an Omega that no one has met before. He's glad, he already had to try and make Zayn happy with as little information as he could.

"Some new Omega," Harry states, shifting back into his human form. There's 2 midwives out handing them clothes within moments and Harry thanks them before dressing underneath the sun's warm gaze. The weather still had a bite to it but for large males such as himself and Zayn, it didn't do much, but they had to be at least a little modest before walking into the pack house - their nudity wouldn't be much appreciated around the children who were eye-height with their junk.

"He smelt divine," Zayn informs and Harry gives him a bored look as he makes his way to the home ahead of them.

"I know that," he says with a chuckle. Goodness, his friend could be slow.

*

Harry doesn't see Louis for a solid 4 days. It was supposed to be 7 but the Alpha quite literally bumps into the tiny body while making his way through the small town. The cement sidewalks were cold and wet from leftover snow from winter, the warm sun on their backs of a pending spring. Harry loved this time of year, it was almost surreal to walk around and see all the Christmas decorations still up, or decorations of the soon to be Valentines season making it's way around. The roads and side walks were always wet and it carried such a nice smell from the woods into the town. Harry has to throw his hands out to balance the Omega who had walked right into the Alpha's chest, stumbling back a few steps seemingly about to fall into the wetness below him.

The tiny, sweet smelling Omega, was wearing a cream sweater this time. Harry takes in the gray thick tights hugging the plump thighs of the boy, cute little booties on his tiny feet. He's holding a hot chocolate in his hands and Harry wants to smile at the half empty mug and the chocolate breath of the boy in front of him. Once the Omega is settled Harry does smile, removing his hands from the warm sleeves of his sweater.

Louis smiles wide when he takes in the tall Alpha, bunching up in happiness. "Hello Harry!" Louis greets and the Alpha can't help but let his smile widen in return, eyes lifting to scan around them at the people bustling by, making sure they weren't standing in the way of anyone trying to make their way through town. They weren't so he allows them to stay in their spot. 

"Hello Louis, how are you?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs, shifting out of the way of someone rushing on by, shoulder bumping Harry as they do so. The Alpha disregards it, eyes on the little Omega in front of him. Standing together Louis reaches his lips, a solid 6 inches shorter than the Alpha. Harry loves the height difference, loves the thought of being able to pick the Omega up - nope, he couldn't think like that, not right now. He had to keep himself in check because as much as he wanted to rut against the boy in front of him, the Alpha came here to do some errands. 

"I'm okay, just walking around trying to get familiar with the town, you know?" Louis shrugs and Harry nods, leaning back some, straightening his back. Louis is now about 8 inches shorter as the Alpha stands at his full height. It's cute how Louis notices the difference also, trying to subtly look Harry from toes to the top of his head. The Alpha catches it, of course he does, and he wonders what the size difference in their...sex would be. Goodness he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter around the boy, it was nearly embarrassing. 

"Well, would you like to walk with me? I'm here gathering some supplies for the Pack but company wouldn't hurt," Harry offers and Louis beams, nodding quickly and turning so that he's facing the same way the Alpha is. Harry really didn't mind company when it smelt the way that Louis did and it was a good medium - to have Louis do the chores with the Alpha. It allowed Harry to get to spend some time with the sweet smelling boy while also getting the things he needed done, done. It was a win-win situation. 

"What kind of things do you need to get?" Louis asks and Harry fills him in on the semi large list. It's a little of little things, really. But it meant a lot of walking because all of the little things belonged to a lot of little shops. He figures he could also show Louis around to places he may have never walked into, to meet some nice people who would help him out should he never need it before and possibly after Louis joined Harry's pack. Harry wanted Louis in his pack and wanted to talk to Louis more about it but he didn't want to seem pushy, no matter how eager the Omega seemed to be. 

He takes the Omega all through town, the little one refreshing his hot cocoa once his current cup was sipped down. Harry wonders if he drinks anything more than the warm drink but wouldn't mind it if he never stopped. It made his breath as sweet as his natural scent and Harry really, really, had to fight the urge to dip forward and kiss the taste off of the Omega's tongue. They stop at a sewing shop to grab threads and needles, at a med bay to pick up wraps and bandages, a store to stock back up on some salt for their meat. All the way through the shopping Louis asks questions about the Pack and Harry answers as honestly as he could. By the time they've made it through the town Harry's arms are full and they're standing in front of the SUV he brought with him. He wonders if Louis had a vehicle, probably did with the traveling it must have taken to get to the small town where he planned on settling. Would Louis have moved on if he didn't find a suitable pack? How many times has he moved since he first left home? Harry hopes he didn't have to look for long, hopes that Louis would join his pack and end his search for a permanent place to belong.

"Oh, this is nice," Louis motions to the SUV. It's blue, pretty, and something Harry prides himself on. Anyone in the pack could drive it, it was a Pack car anyway, but everyone loved it when the Alpha brought it in. It was still like new, even though it was over a year old, because the pack made sure to clean it nearly every other day and keep it in perfect condition. The numbers had only allowed for one vehicle and they knew should something happen to this one, there wouldn't be one in their near future. Keeping it nice would ensure they got to keep it in the first place and they were excited to have a way to get the wolves who couldn't shift around town and nearby attractions - such as the beach - without much hassle. 

"Thank you, chose it myself," Harry preens and Louis laughs softly, dipping his hand on the side to throw away the empty cup of cocoa in one of the conveniently placed trash cans next to the road. "Do you like the idea of my Pack?" Harry asks and Louis nods quickly. Harry was proud. He had been as honest as he could be with the information he was giving to Louis, didn't want the Omega to make a decision based off of lies or to join a pack that he wouldn't be too happy in. Once you're in a pack it's hard to get into a second one, the unease of you having switched packs keeping a lot of people from taking someone already 'used'. Harry wasn't one of those people but he understood that most Pack Alpha's were. 

"I do," he answers. "What do you say about meeting up at the coffee shop when we were supposed to?" Louis asks, "That is...if you want me?" The way he asks the question makes Harry have to shift. Want him? The Alpha wants him more than just for his pack. He wants him for pups, a mate, and someone warm to shove his cock into. Of course he wouldn't tell the Omega such, the pink cheeks he wore all through their little adventure had to have been from the cold of the breaking winter anyway. It was also the first time Harry really thought about  _mating and pups_. His mind had mostly been sexual since meeting the Omega and now - with this...not-quite-date Harry had let his mind wander a little too far. 

"Sound like a plan." 


	3. Chapter 3

_May we never stop loving the simple things. Like fishing, picnics, bonfires, and romantic drives down a back road ~ Unknown_

"Now wait a minute," Harry points an accusing finger at Zayn who holds his hands up in mock surrender, eyes holding nothing but mischief and pride as he knows there's nothing Harry can or will do about what he's done. "I never would have agreed to this and you can't tell me that I did," he adds and the Beta shrugs, throwing his hands down before moving forward and slapping one on the Alpha's back with a shit eating grin. He knows that he's got his Alpha cornered and that Harry wants this nearly as much as he does, he just wont admit it. Zayn wants him to admit it, but he wont push the subject, he didn't want Harry to  _actually_ kill his idea, because he could if he  _really_ wanted to. 

"No, but a little birdy told me that the new Omega is going to be there," Zayn gives a hearty wink that nearly closes his other eye. Harry rolls his eyes, there's no way anyone knew Louis that knew Zayn. Not anyone close enough to know that the sweet smelling small Omega was going to a freaking  _bonfire_. Harry knew that his Beta could by lying, knew that his friend is known to lie about such things, but looking over his friend nice and good - Harry wasn't so sure. What if he did have a little birdy that had made friends with Louis or something? Zayn would never let a name slip, so Harry, much like his friend who didn't want to lose, didn't push the subject.

This was more than a bonfire, it was a party. Something big, something the Pack does every year for the new coming spring. Spring meant babies being born and babies being made, spring generally was always fun. But, this bonfire wasn't just for the Pack, it was for the whole town. Sure, the pack is the one that started the tradition of the bonfire before Harry was born, but it was an amazing way to introduce the pack and the members to the nearby town people. It helped gain a trust between the two groups, helped form friendships and even helped Harry's pack members to get jobs if they so pleased. That and sometimes, just sometimes, a town member would become interested in becoming a pack member out of sexual or emotional interest for someone of Harry's ranks. All pack members knew they couldn't mate with someone outside of the pack, it was improper and would cause a lot of headache - they also knew that Harry was generally very accepting so there was no issue in making any future baby daddies, or mommies, a member. 

Harry, of course, had to go to the bonfire, while everyone else could decide not to go. Harry's pack would be attending and mingling with people that weren't apart of his pack and he had to make sure that everything would go smoothly. If any fights broke out or anything of the sort happened, Harry had to be there. He was their leader and it was only right that he would mingle with them. But Harry, of course, did not agree to these little coloured SOLO cups being passed around. The colours meaning various things like 'Taken', 'DTF', 'Single', amongst other labels that Zayn hasn't supplied just yet. The bonfire was set to start in less than 3 hours and Harry wasn't sure how he was going to get Zayn to change his mind. He really didn't want Zayn to change his mind. It was a cool idea - it would help people in the pack, and outside, to know who was available. It was common for sex to happen without mating and that was completely acceptable between pack and non-pack and these cups were just genius really. 

"Why does it matter that Louis is coming anyway?" Harry asks the man as he makes his way towards the Pack House kitchen. He had his own home, one just down the dirt road from the main house, everyone in the Pack had their own home but the Pack House was open and available for everyone. Mothers who just gave birth would stay at the Pack House because there was always someone around to help. People who were simply bored at their home would congregate at the Pack House for something to do. That and all meat that was caught and slaughtered was stored at the pack house and you had to sign it out with someone who worked for the kitchen - just to make sure that everyone in the pack got some meat and supplies and so that no single family was getting too much. It would be unfair. 

There was always someone at the pack house so in case of emergency, if you couldn't get someone out to your home, you went to the Pack House because help would always be there. And there were always kids, which was nice and created a very happy feeling in the air. Harry loved all the pups that ran around making the house loud and very inviting to be in.

There's a few people in the kitchen but none pay him any mind and he doesn't them. "Because he smells divine and he wanted to join a pack and why not the one that can throw such an amazing party?" Zayn answers and Harry rolls his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the man as he opens the too large fridge, eyeing the different drink options. There's homemade apple juice and Harry's mouth just waters looking at the chilled glass pitcher. 

*

The night was young and the bonfire full blast. The flames reach high towards the sky slowly turning pink with the sun setting, the clouds spreading the gorgeous hues from one side of the sky to the other. Harry, of course, was one of the first people there, everyone slowly coming in their own time. He knows that most of the people would arrive once the sun finally set and the moon lit up the grass with the bright flames. The table that was set up for drinks made the Alpha roll his eyes when he looks at it. Pink cups for people who were _Taken_ , Dark Blue cups for those who are _Single_ , Green for those ' _Down to Fuck_ ', and light blue for ' _it's complicated_ '. The Red ones were ' _I'm not participating_ '. Zayn promised that there would be more options the next year but he didn't want to confuse people with the amount of colours there were, wanting to slowly introduce them to the idea. Harry told him the cups  _weren't happening next year_ but he knew that if it was successful then there was nothing that was going to stop the Beta...or himself from letting it happen again.

Harry held a red cup in his right hand, Zayn a Green and Harry wanted to roll his eyes. It was honestly one thing to put yourself out there it was another to hold a cup that literally labeled you as someone that was _down to fuck_. Did that make Zayn seem easy? Did it make anyone who held a green cup seem easy? Harry didn't put too much thought into it, didn't want to start making assumptions of the people around him, didn't want any negative thoughts about his pack members who may be holding the green plastic. There was no sign, no scent, of that sweet smelling Omega and Harry made it his duty to linger and not become down. There were many people, much food, and a lot of alcohol. No children, thank goodness, Harry could never handle having to watch children at an adult get together.

He introduces himself to people he's seen around town but didn't know much, laughed and made jokes with people he did know and were friends with, and met significant others to people he knew but didn't know all that well. There were many familiar faces and many faces he's never seen before. Harry liked it, Harry loved the fact that there were so many adults there having fun - and teenagers, but unless there were issues the next morning, no one would throw a fit about underaged drinking. It was allowed unless there were issues and no issues have arose in the many years of the bonfire so there was no reason to stop it.

"Oh, look who's carrying a Dark Blue cup!" Zayn squeaks as he passes by and Harry raises a brow, following the Beta before his eyes land on a tiny little Omega sipping from a Dark Blue Solo cup with both hands, the plastic signaling that he was _single_. Harry wonders what's inside, what he's sipping. It couldn't be hot chocolate, was sure that Louis was either drinking the punch that was available or alcohol that was being handed out like it was punch. Harry had spiked punch in his own hand, the rum mixing with the fruit just right - he loved it, it was nearly one of his favorite drinks.

The little Omega is wearing too tight white jeans and a cream coloured sweater, it really accentuated his tan skin and bright blue eyes. Harry felt, now that he's seen the outfit, that it must be one of his favorites. It made Louis look so fucking _good_. His hair seems to be done messy, but purposely so and Harry knew that it must have actually taken a lot of time to get it to stand on end the way it did. His eyes are bright and hold a smile as he looks around at all the new people he has yet to meet. There was no one around him but Harry knew that many of the Alpha's that were attending the party would soon crowd him. 

The wandering eyes stop on Harry and don't move, a slow smile spreading across the lips of the boy and Harry couldn't help but return it. He had been caught staring but he didn't care. 

The Alpha decides to say hello, it would be rude not to, right? That's the excuse he was going for if the lingering Zayn asked any questions - the Beta only departing once he seen the Alpha make his way towards the Omega who rock from heel to toes a few times. 

"Hello to you as well Harry," Louis smiles, little canines on display. His cheeks are flushed a little pink and his blues are on nothing but the Alpha. Harry wants to fuck him. Okay, not only fuck him, but he really wants to bury himself in the tiny little body in front of him. Which was...well that was fucking, damn. Harry wanted to laugh at himself but he holds back, just smiling wider at the boy in front of him. He smelt so good, so so so good, and so strong. Harry wonders if alcohol made his scent stronger - the Alpha wanted to bury his nose into the collar bones of the small boy.

He looks down at the cup in Louis' hands and the Omega bites his bottom lip, flushing a deeper pink. Especially when he realizes Harry holds a red, giving no information about himself away. "Single?" Harry questions and Louis nods, sucking his bottom lip for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Yeah, why not participate, right?" He jokes and Harry grins, shrugging himself. The Omega is blushing a pretty pink, accentuated by the sun that is nearly completely down, the moon shining bright above already, as if it couldn't wait for the sun to remove itself from the night sky.

No other Alpha's approach Louis, though many watched him, not with Harry so close. Harry was a Pack Alpha and he was simply more powerful than any other Alpha around. A fight would end in death for sure - at least, with the way Louis smelt, Harry would kill anyone that tried to take the pretty little one from him. Crude, he knew, and he wouldn't admit it to anyone should they ask.

Louis sips from his drink again and he looks around them quickly, as if to try not to stare at the man before him, at least, to not be obvious about it. The Alpha was tall, Louis liked it. Wondered what it would be liked to be fucked against a wall by someone nearly a whole foot taller than himself. He'd never ask, it would be inappropriate. Much like his thoughts were when he almost reached for a Green solo cup, signifying he would be ' _Down to Fuck_ '. He had wondered for a short moment what the Alpha would have done if he had seen Green in Louis' tiny hands - wonders if the Alpha would have fucked him as good as he just knew the man could. 

Omega's could have sex with anyone they wanted to. Could be knotted and even knocked up by anyone. Mating was like marriage and something that could only take place while an Omega was in heat. Louis wanted to be Mated to the strong Alpha that smelled like Coffee and Pine Cones that stood next to him. Long hair wrapped in a bun at the back of his head, green eyes scanning Louis' body every few minutes as if the Omega doesn't notice. Louis can't help himself from looking the Alpha up and down a few times - can't hold himself back from taking the man in, drinking in his scent and powerful stance before him.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" Zayn comes up obviously a little drunk. Louis laughs, shaking his head at the man - they were doing nothing but talking, and even then, not much of that. Seems like what were going through their minds, fucking and mating, was taking most of their attention. They just didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Nothing!" He shouts over the music at the Beta who rolls his eyes, throwing arms around both Louis' and Harry's shoulders.

"I see that and that's the issue! Harry here is single and _down to_ -," he's cut off by a timely and hard slap to the back of the head. Zayn's vision swims for a moment before he's back full swing, "- _fuck_ , why aren't ya'll making out?" He asks and he's shoved away by the Alpha. Louis laughs at loud at the words of the Beta, flushing a proper red because that is really what he wanted but it didn't have to be thrown out so obviously. 

Zayn doesn't fight it this time, just ponders off to mess with someone else. Louis is beet red when Harry looks back at him and the Alpha groans. Just like his Beta to ruin something nice. He doesn't quite know that nothing was ruined, that Louis liked the words that the Beta spoke, it put him at ease that he wasn't crushing hard on a man that was taken by some pretty Omega or something like that.

"I think we should dance, don't you?" Louis asks before the silence could get too awkward. He couldn't let it get too awkward, there was loud music playing and people dancing all around them and joining seemed about the best idea he could come up with at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah we should," Harry downs the rest of his drink and Louis does also. It's then that Harry realizes it was half a glass of straight rum, the smell coming off of Louis in waves but it's  _intoxicating_  as it mixes with his natural wood and fruit scent.

Oh yeah, he wanted his hands  _all over the Omega_.  


	4. Chapter 4

_Sex so good you can feel it when you think about it ~ Unknown_

The drinks and cold food were quite far from the bonfire, as to keep everything cool, while warm foods and dancing people were quite close. The sun had officially set now, the only light coming from the pixie lights strung up on trees and tables, the moon, and the bonfire. Many people were dancing near the hot flames, laughing, and sometimes getting a little bit too close in their alcoholic daze. No one got hurt though, someone always pulling on sleeves or wrists to make sure that everyone was safe, no one wanted a disaster on such an amazing night. A night for celebration, a celebration for sex and pups, procreation and togetherness. The light from the large flames illuminated Louis' face as they got closer, dripping over his sharp cheek bones, soft lips, and being blocked by his long eyelashes when the Omega would occasionally look down to make sure he wouldn't trip as he made his way to the dancing crowd.

People bumped into them and no one supplied a  _sorry_ but it wasn't needed, neither asking for one, and neither supplying their own when their shoulders made it to someone's dancing back or accidentally splashing a drink over sweaty skin. Tonight wasn't a night for fighting, confrontation, or grudges - it was a nice to celebrate, have fun, and get to know people. Harry was happy that the party was in full swing, that everyone seemed to be having fun, and that Louis' tiny hand was tight against his as the little one led them to where the warm fire sat. The Alpha wanted to push ahead and lead but Louis seemed determined to pull on his arm and the man let him, liked it when the Omega would give him a quick glance to make sure he was alright as they shimmied their way to where the little body wanted to settle.

When they got to the spot Louis wanted to be at the Omega turns, almost shy now, to peek up at the Alpha. He lets go of the larger one's wrist and Harry reaches a slow hand out, ignoring the beat of the music at first, and let himself do what he's wanted to do for a little while now. He pulls Louis' body close to his, pressing the soft front of the boy against his harder one, arm slipping around his waist as he leans forward. "If you want this as much as I do-," Harry licks his lips, catching the curve of Louis' ear as he continues, "-show me."

It shouldn't come as a surprise when the Omega swallows, nods, and squares his shoulders. As if to warm up to what he wanted to do next, which was turn his body in the Alpha's arm, and press his back right against the man's front. It didn't take more than a moment for the little Omega to take in the beat of the loud music around them, one hand coming to rest on Harry's forearm that settled against the button of his jeans. Harry has to bend some, but it doesn't compromise the position their in, Louis' back flush against Harry's front, little hips pressing back into the Alpha's own - pressing into what Harry knows will be reacting in an obvious way any moment. 

 

"Fuck," Harry breathes when the Omega grinds into him proper, head tilting on its own command when the Alpha leans down and runs his nose from the boy's shoulder to his ear, properly scenting him. He smelled like water, honey, fall, and strawberries. The Alpha's grip tightens on the boy and Louis does nothing but throw his head back, blue eyes looking up towards the Alpha's green. Harry loves the look, wants to know what it would be like for Louis to look up at him in such a way with the Alpha's cock snug between those parted lips. Fuck, Harry presses his hips into Louis', arm tightening around the Omega's waist as to not let him pull away from the dirty grind.

They dance until sweat is running down both of their backs, Harry's aching in his pants, and Louis is almost leaking through his own with slick. Harry feels like an Omega with how Louis takes control, stepping away and taking his hand in a firm grip. He's not letting go as he starts to walk, tiny fingers tight against the Alpha's. Harry doesn't resist, couldn't bring himself to. Couldn't think of a rhyme or reason to stop the Omega from leading them away from the party, away from the clearing made for the bodies dancing, and away from the warm fire and towards the cool woods that surround them. They had danced for more than an hour, unknown to them, and the moon coaxed their hot, hot skin into the darkness of the trees below.

They're not too far into the woods when Louis stops walking, eyes scanning around them, as if to look for anyone nearby. Harry knows that no one is there, that they're alone, all the forest animals far away from the loud party. They're alone and all Harry wants to do is take off Louis' white pants but there's a deep itch in his bones that wants to make Louis soak through them - to leave them on and make them transparent with the Omega's arousal. Louis turns in his spot, nerves soothed as he takes in that they're completely alone, and he whines, "Alpha."

Harry's gaze snaps from Louis' white pants to the pleading blue eyes of the Omega and  _fuck_ no one has put so much emotion, pleading, arousal into one word for the man before. No matter the partners Harry's had, no one has sounded as - fuck Harry wanted to fuck the boy into the nearest tree - not a single partner Harry's had before made him as  _drunk_ as he felt with their body, eyes, and licked raw lips. 

Harry can't stop looking at Louis' lips, the raw-red of them. He wants to taste them for himself, to bite them, to make them bleed with want. Harry's hand leave Louis' and wrap around his wide hips, fingers digging into the sultry flesh a they dive underneath his sweater. Louis' skin is warm, nearly hot to the touch, and Harry's hand slides up the spine of the Omega until he's gripping the nape of his neck, exposing the skin of his back to the cool night air. Exposing the scent of his sweat to the Alpha who wants to  _bite_ into Louis' skin, to drink him in, to make him drip with need.

He wants to tell Louis to  _say it again_  but the boy seems to be able to read his mind, seems to know what the Alpha needs to become untied, "Alpha,  _please_ ," he all but begs and Harry dips down, capturing the Omega's lips in his own, biting and pressing his way into the alcohol and fruit tasting mouth of the intoxicating boy. Louis lets him all too willing and simply moans into the kiss, pressing himself as firm to Harry's front as he could get, pressing his much smaller hard-on to the Alpha's significantly bigger one. Harry can't get enough, can't seem to bury himself into the Omega's scent anymore than he already has but he  _wants so much more_.

This isn't Alpha of him. This isn't something he should be doing. He should be able to control himself. When he was made Pack Alpha he was to swear away from Omega's that he did not plan on mating, that he did not plan on making Pack Omega, their Luna, but here he was, swearing up and down that this boy would spent his heat with him, spend the Alpha's rut on the man's knot, that this Omega would be  _his_ before he could even so much as ask.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck _mefuckmefuck_ ," Louis chants when Harry pulls away to lick and suck at his neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat but the sweetness of his skin. The Alpha can't help himself, can't pull himself back when he hikes the Omega up against the nearest tree, the boy's legs wrapping around the Alpha's waist to keep himself anchored. Harry would never let him fall, Harry would never let harm come to the tiny body, but he appreciated the help nonetheless. They both have their pants on but Harry isn't going to bury himself into the Omega, not yet, at least...not his cock. He wanted to, lords above he really wanted to, but they had both been drinking, they were both buzzed from the Alcohol they consumed before their dance, and the Alpha had a responsibility not to take Louis' body in such an animalistic way.

He shoves the hand that's not on the boy's nape down the back of his pants. He feels slick and a twitching hole but doesn't wait for Louis' whine before he's burying 3 fingers deep into his heat. The Omega's back arches, not expecting such a  _big_  intrusion at first, but the burn is delicious - and Harry thinks about the future, thinks about the day he'll shove himself into the tiny body in the same way, no prep, and no warning. He imagines it would be delicious for himself and the Omega. Harry holds the Omega as he grinds on the Alpha's wet digits and Harry is breathless as the Omega unwinds spreading his thighs and thrusting his hips against the Alpha as the man's fingers pump and spread, twist and search. It's mesmerizing, watching Louis grind himself against the Alpha's front, against his fingers, lips parted and soft pants falling from his lips.

Louis' prostate is deep but Harry finds it, Harry seeks it out unrelentless, and Harry  _attacks it_.

Louis' little canines are biting into Harry's collar bones, neck, chest, shoulders, as he tries to conceal his cries, his pants, whines, and moans. His slick his soaking through his pants, soaking onto Harry's hand, and even onto the Alpha's own jeans. "Shit," the Omega whines when he comes. His body is tight and his eyes roll back as the Alpha does  _not stop assaulting his prostate_. The Omega is being milked, he's being drained of everything he has in his system, cock twitching and rim spasming over the Alpha's fingers.

"Don't you stop cumming," Harry growls into the Omega's ears and Louis can't see anymore. His vision is blurry and all he can see are the leaves above him, moving with the slight breeze that brushes past their heated skin.

Harry's fingers are moving quickly as they fuck into the Omega, aimed directly for the abused prostate. Louis wants to scream, wants to throw himself from a cliff because it  _feels so fucking good_. He doesn't stop cumming, cock twitching and leaking. He's wrapped in the Alpha, surrounded by his scent. He doesn't know what's quite happening past the best fingering he's ever received but Harry does.

Harry's forcing Louis to associate the Alpha's scent with ultimate pleasure. Forcing the Omega to smell  _nothing_  but Alpha while he's brought to the brink of sanity. While his cock leaks uncontrollably and his mind is on nothing but pleasure and Alpha. It's wrong of him to do such a thing, wrong of him to make Louis associate Harry's scent with his orgasm, to associate his orgasms with the Alpha. It was dirty, a dirty trick, but it would ensure that the Omega would want  _him_ and no one else in the near future, sexually. It was selfish too, but Harry didn't care, knew he was harming no one, knew that he wanted the Omega back with him the next time he wanted sexual pleasure from someone other than his own hands. Harry honestly couldn't wait, already, for the Omega to beg him once more to  _fuck him_.

Louis' whine changes from complete pleasure to one bordering pain and Harry relents, knowing the boy is utterly empty, that there's nothing left to give. "Alpha," the Omega huffs when Harry pulls his fingers free of the boy's pants, causing a jerk of the little body as his rim tightens and smarts. His fingers are drenched with Louis' slick and the Omega dives to bury them into his mouth when the Alpha pulls them up to inspect his pruned fingers, sucking them clean and darkening the eyes of the Alpha before him.

The Omega may be empty but he can feel the cock against him, feel the knot wishing to swell, and he drops to his knees, little hands pushing at Harry's chest to make the man take a step back and allow him. Harry's eyes are hooded as they watch the Omega make quick work of his belt and jeans, dropping them down and yanking his briefs away. He's in a hurry, as if he can't wait to get the thick cock before him into his mouth, and Harry wants to curse the gods above for giving him such a good Omega for the night when Louis literally spittle's a little bit of drool past his bottom lip as he takes in the heat and heaviness of the cock swaying before him.

Harry is no small Alpha. His cock must be at least near the length of Louis' forearm, the Omega so tiny. "Fuck," the Alpha hears from below before warm lips are wrapping around his head, a wet tongue suckling and running from thick under-vein to the sensitive slit. The Alpha has to brace himself against the tree behind the Omega to stop himself from thrusting down the boy's throat. The little hands wrap around his base and make quick work of his knot, mouth swallowing as much of the cock before gagging as it could. Gods above, Harry was a goner. He was as gone as Louis when he pushes his hips forward and the Omega doesn't stop him, doesn't do anything other than  _move his fist to let Harry's base press against his lips_. Harry's down the boy's throat, proper, and the Alpha wants to pull his phone out, wants to take a picture of the obscene sight before him. 

His cock makes a physical bulge in Louis' throat, the red raw lips stretched around the man's almost too big width, the bright blue eyes watering and blinking as they look up - searching for the Alpha's eyes. He pulls out but Louis follows him when the Alpha goes to remove himself from the sinful lips and the man growls only the way an Alpha can and Louis narrows his eyes, digging his nails into the man's hips. He's daring him and Harry is not someone to dare. "I'll make you take it, even when you think you can't anymore," he warns and Louis maintains eye contact as he lets his teeth brush against the sensitive head of Harry's weight - daring him to attempt to remove himself from Louis' hot mouth. "Take a deep breath Omega," Harry hisses and Louis does as he's told, jaw loosening, and tongue pressing flat against the bottom of Harry's cock as the man threads his fingers into the styled hair below him. 

Louis takes his throat fucking like a champion, takes the punishing thrusts of the Alpha above him like a fucking  _whore_ and Harry wants to keep the boy to himself for the rest of his life - wants to mate the sinful boy - wants to make him the mother of his pups because god dammit no one has been able to take such a punishing so flawlessly. He doesn't choke much, doesn't push away, doesn't close his eyes. He lets the drool slip past his lips, slurps when the Alpha pulls back enough to let him breathe, and always  _always_ keeps his baby blue's connected to the Alpha's dark green's. 

"Hey guys what-," Zayn turns around and walks away as soon as he takes in the scene before him. Sure, he expected to find naughty times in the woods, but he sure as shit didn't expect to find his Alpha popping a knot all over an Omega. Alpha's cum  _a lot_  and the Omega seemed to absolutely love it from what he could see, head tilted back, tongue out, moan slipping past his lips as the Alpha's cum makes it's way to the abused throat.  _Shit_  he just match-made his Alpha and that amazing Omega.

Damn, he's good.   


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't apologize when you have nothing to be sorry about - N/A_

Louis went home after trying to clean himself up, not that much could be done without a shower, and Harry was left to take himself home as well. He couldn't very well stay at the bonfire with his hand up to his wrist smelling like slick from the tiny Omega. That would cause a riot with his pack members for sure - not a bad one, but one nonetheless. They wanted Harry to mate, wanted him to find a suitable Omega. Some would probably be angry with Harry for messing about with an Omega that wasn't apart of his pack but everyone would be happy that it seemed like the Alpha finally had eyes for someone. He had been single since becoming an Alpha, only having lays here and there, but nothing too serious. They wanted a Pack Omega, a Luna, and were itching for it. 

Harry goes to his personal home, the 2 story house build by him. It took 4 years, a terribly long time, but he only had the help from Zayn and had to stop during the winter seasons. It's been finished for going on 3 years. He loved it, put a lot of effort and thought into the build. He made sure that everything was perfect before putting it together and spent a lot of money making it as luxurious as he could. The inside was warm and cozy, a fireplace in the living room and the second floor for heat, only on in the cold seasons, and windows all over the place to be opened when the weather warmed up. He did have air conditioners and such, didn't live completely off the grid, but he didn't use them much, didn't find a personal need to have them on unless it was unbearable. The Alpha was constantly making changes to his home, making it better, adding new or different tile every so often to change it up, spruce his space. 

He walks into the living room upon entrance and makes his way through and upstairs to the bathroom where he takes a nice hot shower. He thinks about the time he had with the Omega as he stands under the hot water, shoulders loosening as he rolls them, hands against the tile and head bent low. He wanted sex like that again, body ready for a round two, but missing the Omega it wanted. He thinks of ways he could get Louis into his bed, thinks of ways he could woo the little Omega.

Harry wasn't only out for sex, thoughts of mating passing through his mind a few times, thoughts of a future with the tiny body enough to make him really want to put some effort into getting to know the boy. 

Louis wasn't in much better condition upon arriving to the motel he was staying at. The shower is small but it doesn't hinder the Omega from having a good time underneath his own hot spray, body tiny enough that it didn't make much of a difference to him. He thinks about the Alpha instead, thinks about the large hands and large cock of the man. He wonders if Harry felt as attracted to him as he was to the man, wondered if Harry thought about a future like the Omega did sometimes. 

Louis thought about pups, thought about mating. This wasn't purely sexual for him, sure, his inner Omega wanted the sex, wanted the heavy touches and deep green eyes on him but his Omega also wanted an Alpha, a mate, someone to care for and lead Louis through life. But Harry was so much older, he was so much more advanced in life than Louis and the Omega got nervous thinking that maybe he was just a cock sleeve promise for the man, that the Alpha was only warming up to getting Louis into his bed but not into his life. With a bite to his lip Louis spends time washing himself, personal anxiety ramping itself up as he starts to overthink things. 

*

The next time they see each other Harry nearly kills someone. Louis is being harassed at the coffee shop, the tiny Omega's arse being groped by a strange Alpha. The small one was swatting at his hands and quietly trying to tell the man to stop as he didn't want to make a scene. He moved forward and away from the man a few times and even looked back at him with firm eyes and a semi-strong voice but nothing was stopping him from reaching a hand forward when the Omega looked away. 

No other Alpha who was watching him were going to stop the man, no one else in the room seemed to have the balls to stand up and tell the man behind him to  _stop_. Probably because he wasn't listening to Louis anyway, maybe because he was a big man and if a fight ensued a lot of these people would lose, maybe because Omega's were commonly raped because who cares, you know? Harry didn't like people like that, who wouldn't stand up for what was right, and he was happy that none of the people who seemed to be paying attention to the little show was apart of his pack. There were pack members in here but they weren't paying attention, too busy on their electronics or talking to the people they were there with.

Harry was happy, however short lived, to see that a few of his pack members seemed to be on dates with people he knew they didn't know before the bonfire. His attention is quickly brought back to the Omega who was in near tears at the frustrating Alpha who seemed to not be able to keep his hands to himself. Harry moves forward, shoulder roughly bumping into the man's as he slides an arm around the familiar thick waist of the Omega. He tenses feeling an arm around him, thinking it was the Alpha from before, but Harry's coffee and pine scent surrounds the little one and soothes his tight nerves. Without much thought the little body turns and he buries his nose into the Alpha's collar bones, whining and holding onto his shirt tightly. He knew now that he was safe from the touches of the man before, knew now that no one was going to bother him anymore. 

The action wasn't proper, to bury himself into an Alpha like this, to  _act_ like this with someone he wasn't mated to but at the moment he didn't care. The Alpha didn't care either, just tightened an arm around the Omega. A few extra eyes lifted from their partners or electronics to take in the scene that was happening in line, attention brought by the noise of the Omega. 

"Touch him again and you will have no hands," Harry threatens the man, voice rumbling with the power he holds from being Pack Alpha. He, if anyone, was the one who could overpower the man who was so bold as to grab Louis' arse. The other Alpha doesn't want to relent but he does, turning his nose up, scanning Louis' taught body as he tries to bury himself in Harry's grip, before turning leaving the coffee shop with a deep grunt. "And you are leaving with me, right now," Harry states, firm, as he tightens an arm around Louis' narrow middle. He lifts his eyes to a few of his pack members who was taking in the scene and some had raised brows. 

He lifts a single finger to his lips, motioning for them to keep this quiet. He didn't want anyone really knowing that he was interested in an Omega - not that one could gather such from the scene before - most someone could do was see an Alpha keeping an Omega safe from another Alpha. He was just making sure, covering his tracks before he knew what he and Louis were to be. 

The Omega whines again but gives in, allowing himself to be lead out and to Harry's car. He remembers it, from when they had gone around town on errands not more than a week before. Harry gets him in the passenger and climbs into the driver's seat, eyes around them to make sure the Alpha from before isn't close by. "I'm sorry," Louis apologizes and he looks at the Alpha, eyes going wide when he really takes in what the man looked like that day. Harry cut his hair. Harry used to have long hair, past his shoulders, that he would bun up and from the short time he's known the man he had come to like the man-bun he sported. Now it was cropped short, a little extra on the top, and Louis really wanted to know if it was as silky as it looked.

Well, that and his angry green eyes that were trained on the little Omega, the tiny body giving a soft whine at such a look as it shrinks down into the seat. He didn't know what the look was for, didn't know why he was getting such a look, and felt like he was in a lot of trouble, his heart rate picking up a little until the Alpha speaks. "Do not apologize for something that wasn't your doing," he tells Louis and the boy nods quickly. "Where do you want to eat? We're getting some food, to settle me and you," the Alpha starts the vehicle and Louis swallows, eyes moving from him out of the front window of the SUV. He doesn't know very much about the town but he has walked around a lot and there was a place he's like to go to once more.

"Can we go to that little taco place?" He asks and Harry nods, pulling off knowing what the Omega was talking about because there was only one single taco place in town. "You cut your hair," Louis adds and Harry gives him a quick glance before nodding once more. 

"Yeah, I've uh, I've been meaning to for a while. Finally found the time," he hasn't seen Louis in nearly a week and just looking at the bitten raw lips of the boy...fuck he shouldn't be getting hard right now. His heart skips like an elementary school aged child when Louis speaks next.

  
"I like it."

*

Louis orders chicken nachos with extra Salsa Verde and Harry orders 10 regular steak tacos. When their orders came out Harry could tell that Louis wouldn't be able to finish his huge plate, the chips buried under chicken, beans, lettuce, tomatoes, onion, cilantro, sour cream, and cheese. He then piled an even layer of spicy Salsa Verde on top and Harry takes some of the green tomato sauce and pours it onto his tacos. They were simple corn tortilla, steak, onion, and cilantro.

"This is actually one of my favorite places already," Louis informs as he takes the fork given to him to help scoop as much of the nacho fillings on as he could. Harry watches him take a big bite and the Alpha is nearly  _proud_  of the Omega. Not extremely dainty, ready to eat when he has food in front of him, not shy of eating in front of someone else. The boy sips some of his coke from it's glass bottle and Harry nods, looking to his remaining 7 tacos.

He can't help but look at the red lips of the Omega and think about when he was able to slip himself past them and fuck into the boy's tight throat. He wonders if he would think about their little moment in the woods every time he looked at the boy. He also wonders if there would be a chance he could do something like that again in the near future, goodness did he want to do something like that again. 

"I do love coming here, great prices and good food," Harry responds and Louis nods, cheeks full. They eat in peace, Louis' back to the rest of the restaurant and not seeing all the eyes on them. Harry does and says nothing because none of the eyes that watch the little body approach.

"How would I get into your pack?" Louis asks when they finish their food, Louis putting down a good amount, having nearly none left over. Harry again, is proud of him. He really did dislike it when someone wasted food because they wanted to  _seem_ dainty or something of the sorts. It wasn't right in his opinion, to pretend to be someone that you're not for the sake of  _looking_ cute. Louis looked cute anyway, even after eating what seemed like a lot more than he could fit into his little tummy.

"Well, we'd have a small ceremony where I would claim you under a full moon. Then you'd feel the connection of the pack and my power would grow, the more members there are, the stronger I am," Harry explains and Louis nods. "Can you shift?" Harry asks and Louis fidgets with a clean napkin, eyes down like he was ashamed of the answer he would supply the Alpha with. Harry didn't care about what the results of his question would be either way, it was just something that was important for him to know, as a Pack Alpha and Louis a prospected future Omega amongst his people. 

Not all wolves could shift, Omega's usually couldn't. Many seen it as if there was something wrong with the ones who couldn't shift, Harry wasn't one of them. It wasn't their fault, just how they were born, just like how someone presents.

"I-uh, no?" Louis sighs and bows his head and Harry raises a brow. The Omega is ashamed, he can sense it.

"That's fine, a lot of my pack can't. Those that can are usually promoted to warriors and those that guard the grounds, trackers, and such. Those that can't do everything else," he explains and Louis peeks at him.

"You're not mad?" He asks and Harry shakes his head, grin on his lips.

"How could I be mad at you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so excited for all the good things to come - N/A_

When they were done eating Harry got a phone call from his beta, Zayn, and Louis had to let the Alpha go back to his pack. As much as he wanted to keep the man for his own, he couldn't ask him to forget his pack and his responsibilities. So the Omega ambled around town for a little while before getting bored and slipping into the woods that closely hugged the buildings. He couldn't shift which mean he didn't have too much of an inner wolf to deal with. Sure, he had his omega, but that was different...or so he was told, he wouldn't even truly know what it was like to have a wolf inside of him. He wonders if Harry could explain it to him better than those before - at least, he assumed the Alpha could shift. He wonders what the man's wolf would look like, would it be big? He heard Alpha wolves were generally larger than normal ones. 

Louis loved the woods, loved the smells, loved the sounds. Everything about nature was...natural and Louis couldn't deny that it made his skin warm and a small smile fall upon his lips. He stepped over fallen branches and ducked underneath ones that were still healthy attached to their trees. When the toe of his shoe got stuck on a root and took him down the Omega could only laugh at himself before he pushed himself back up, brushing the dirt and leaves from his knees before he moved on. He didn't know where he was going, just knew that he wanted to get lost in the calmness of the trees. 

"Oh," Louis stops, straightening up from his latest duck, eyes on a too large black and gray wolf. He hadn't noticed the beast until he was nearly on top of the creature, the wolf just watches him for a moment - not having moved since it first landed eyes on Louis, which was probably how the Omega missed him. Louis can't shift, or he would, to help himself show submission to the one in front of him, he wanted to help show that he was no danger. The Omega must have stumbled too far into the woods, crossing into a pack's territory and that was just something you didn't do, was something you had to ask permission for, and something he could be easily killed for. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just wandering around," Louis lowers his head as the wolf moves closer. He's a full head taller than the boy and Louis holds his breath as the furry creature sniffs him over. He hopes he doesn't have his head bitten off, hopes that this is a nice wolf who would just let him turn around and go back home.

He doesn't know that the guard is a wolf of Harry's pack and can smell the Alpha on Louis, from them being around each other mere hours before. The wolf is unsure of what to do in that moment. Does he bring the Omega to the Alpha as he would if the boy had been a stranger? Does he let the boy keep wandering because it's obvious he's familiar with the Alpha? Does he turn the boy around and send him back to town and away from their pack? He wants to move forward, wants to smell him some more because underneath his Alpha's scent is the Omega's own and it was a divine scent in it's own.

The wolf sits for a moment, eyes on Louis as the Omega starts fiddling with his fingers, unsure of what to do, of what to say. Louis keeps his head low, the guard knowing it as a sign of submission and he respects it for what it is, though he doesn't need it. Louis doesn't have to prove himself to the Patrolling Wolf. Harry didn't train any of his men to be aggressive unless they were approached in such a way. He hears footsteps approaching, another guard on patrol like he is. They didn't meet up at their normal spot, about half a mile down, and the equally as large gray wolf was on the hunt for his friend. If they didn't make it to their meeting within a certain amount of time then something must be keeping them up and that wasn't normal. The other guard was just out to make sure that he was safe and not in any danger. 

" _Oh, who's this?_ " The gray wolf, Mark, questions. Adam, the gray and black that found Louis turns his head to his friend when he approaches, sniffing the Omega who is now shaking just a little. A soft tremble in his hands as they clench together to try and hide the signs of fear. " _Smell of the Alpha?"_  Mark presses his nose against the Omega's top, inhaling nice and deep, as if to search for any sign of mistake in the scent. He doesn't find one but he does find a wet spot on the Omega's chest from the contact of his nose against the cotton. 

Adam watches as Louis takes a single step back from Mark, breath shuddering at the physical contact. He's quite afraid, " _I don't think he can shift,"_ Adam states, tilting his head to the side when Louis blinks at them, taking a few deep breaths. " _Should we take him to the Alpha?_ " Adam questions and Mark chuffs, causing Louis to nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden noise in the mostly quiet woods. It makes them both want to laugh but they're too busy actually talking a little but of business, they had to eventually figure out what they were going to do. This was their job after all, this is what their Alpha trusted them to do. 

 _"Do you think the Alpha would be happy if we brought him?"_  Mark asks and before he can answer another wolf is prancing upon their little meeting with the terrified boy. It's another guard, the one that was meant to meet with Mark but didn't when the wolf went on the hunt for Adam. This third wolf was a nice shade of brown and he approaches Louis without any words to the wolves talking about him. He sniffs the boy and Louis turns pink when the wolf shifts, nude, and holds out a hand to the Omega. Louis looks him up and down quickly, to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing and  _yup_ , there was no mistake.

"Oh my god you're naked," is what Louis is able to force out and Shane laughs, bright white teeth on display as he takes Louis's hand in his own, initiating a shake without the Omega's permission. The other two watch Shane, question in their eyes as the wolf acts as if he knew the Omega. They didn't smell the Beta on him, only their Alpha and hot chocolate. 

"My name is Shane and I've smelt you on my Alpha before," he states and both wolves behind him tilt their heads. So the Omega smells of the Alpha and the Alpha has smelt of the Omega  _before_. Oh, this was interesting, yes it was. Neither of them had noticed that Harry had ever smelt of an Omega but they're also not ever patrolling the part of the wolves where the pack mates usually would enter and exit their land, where the Alpha usually got checked before he got close enough to the pack house. That was Shane's area, so of course the man scented the Alpha a lot and they haven't. Made sense. 

" _He's cute_ ," Mark states, starting to piece together that the Omega and their Alpha have been around each other before and that could only mean a few things. He turns to Adam with a wolfy grin and a wink. Adam rolls his bright brown eyes and turns, ready to go back on patrol. Shane obviously knows more than them and they need to keep a watch on the perimeter. Mark follows because they were needed no more and their job was important. 

"I-you have?" Louis asks, a little taken back. It shouldn't be a question. He knows that he and Harry have been...close before and have been in each other's company a few times. It should be no question that he's returned home, to his pack, smelling of Omega a few times. "Oh, I'm Louis," the Omega quickly adds when his thoughts start going back to the time when Harry must have entered his pack  _really_ smelling of him - after the bonfire. He flushes a pretty pink as he wonders if Shane had been the wolf to scent the man then, if anyone had been around to scent the Alpha then. Goodness, this was embarrassing and nothing was confirmed yet!

"Welcome! Did you want to - okay this is going to sound rude and i'm sorry for that but I don't know how else to say it," Shane rubs a hand onto the back of his neck, "Turn around and go back to town? Cause I can't have you wondering on pack grounds without explicit permission from the Alpha...or do you want to go and meet him? I can take you to him," Shane turns his body a little and Louis resists the urge to peek down at the  _thing_  hanging between the man's thighs.

"I-uh, well, I just," Louis clears his throat, "I think i'm going to go back to town because, uh, Harry and I were hanging out earlier today and he had to go for business and I don't want to intrude," he explains and Shane nods.

"Alright, i'll let the others know of you so they don't just sit and smell you next time. They were unsure of what to do with you, having you smelling of our Alpha and all," Shane held out his hand once more. "It was a pleasure to meet you by the way."

Louis shakes the Beta's hand once more before quickly turning around and hightailing it back to town. He wonders if the patrolling beta's were going to tell Harry about seeing him in the woods and wonders if the Alpha will think anything of it. 

*

Harry can't get his pack to quiet down during the next pack meeting. It's the following day of the meeting with Louis in the woods that he didn't know about the the news of the little Omega had gotten around  _quick_. The monthly pack meeting was to go over everything the wolves would need to know about the pack couple of weeks and the next coming. Everyone seemed to not care about anything other than the Alpha's personal business and the fact that there was an Omega in town that Harry seemed to be getting close to. 

The few who had seen Harry and Louis in the coffee shop the day before when the Alpha saved the Omega from another Alpha had started telling people about it also. It was fuel to the fire of Harry possibly finally finding a mate. 

"Hey, hey!" Harry calls but only few quiet down, the rest still murmuring. Harry  _smelled like an Omega_. He hadn't showered since the last time he was with Louis and he hadn't been in contact with many other wolves, preserving the scent of the Omega on his skin. "Fucking hell,  _okay_ , what are we all whispering about!" He shouts and this time everyone goes quiet.

A few clear their throats and it was a younger male that steps forward. "I-uh, well," he starts but Shane bumps shoulders with him and the boy goes quiet. Mark snickers and Adam is fighting a smile.

"The hell are you three on?" Harry questions them, making eye contact with all, brow raising when they all bow their heads, they didn't want to be the ones to tell Harry about the rumors...because they were the ones to start it and that wasn't very nice of them. They shouldn't be spreading anything around but telling their wives, and husband, about the Omega - they couldn't stop their significant others from gossiping and they were all in to do it also. As much as they shouldn't they  _did_ like the attention they were getting from being the ones to actually meet, talk to, and personally scent the Omega. 

"We uh, we've been smelling Omega on you for the past little while," Shane fills in, finally growing the balls to say something when the Alpha starts to actually get a little angry. They didn't want to _actually_ anger him. "And uh, well...an Omega wandered onto our land yesterday afternoon," he adds. "And he smelled of  _you_."

Harry sighs and Zayn stifles a laugh. He loved this. He knew what Harry was up to with the little Omega because he had been the one to secretly set them up...at least so he thought, really, and Harry had just been  _caught_. It wasn't his fault either and that was just better for himself. 

"I'd like you all to  _not_  question me on any of this, it's none of your business," Harry states and Adam laughs while the Alpha looks over the room.

"Are you going to bring him into pack, Alpha?" He questions and everyone in the room is quiet, listening intently to their conversation. Harry wasn't mated, they _wanted_  their Alpha to mate and have babies and the prospect of an  _Omega_  getting close to him was delicious news. Harry looks to him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at being directly questioned on it, especially because the pack was just getting more excited. Harry liked that they were all excited but he didn't know what he and the Omega were yet, could  _barely_ call them friends and here his pack was, getting riled up!

"Are we going to have a Luna?" A teenage girl asks, her eyes bright and excited for an answer. The crowd starts murmuring again, questioning the Alpha on the prospect of a mate. The room was excited and Harry wanted to throw something at his patrol men.

"Hey!" He shouts to get the attention back on him...not that it had waned. "This is my business and what happens, happens. I don't want you guys pressuring the Omega, or I, on this. If it happens, then it happens, and if it doesn't, then it doesn't!" He looks at each and every wolf in the room before clapping his hands together. "And now, onto more important news-."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long  
> The holidays really took time away from me!  
> 

_Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like - N/A_

Harry seen Louis a few days later when the Alpha went back to the coffee shop to do his weekly work, there was a lot to do this time and he had nearly hoped that Louis wasn't going to be there. Not because he didn't want to see the Omega but because the Omega was distracting and Harry actually had to get work done this time. He didn't want to ignore him, didn't want to make the boy feel like he wasn't important to the Alpha - because he was.

Which was odd, kind of. 

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the little body. Couldn't stop thinking about their time at the bonfire and couldn't stop thinking about seeing the boy again. Maybe he should actually hand his phone number over, having been a little wary before about it but now - it was almost a must. "Harry," Louis beams from the seat he was in when the Alpha approached after getting himself a coffee from the Beta at the counter. Louis had been there all morning because he wanted somewhere that wasn't the motel walls to look at and the coffee shop reminded him of Harry - that and the Omega was thinking of applying for a job there. He'd need one soon because he had a savings that was paying for his current place of sleep but it wouldn't last forever and he wanted to keep some of it for the future. 

Harry had known that Louis was there as soon as he opened the coffee shop doors, the Omega forever overpowering the scent of ground coffee beans.

"Louis, how are you?" Harry asks sitting himself in the spot across from the Omega and the boy shifts in his spot to make room for the Alpha's long legs underneath the table. Louis was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with matching leggings, little body looking smaller than ever as he lifted the hot chocolate to his lips before answering.

"I'm okay, kind of getting bored lately," he answers honestly and Harry raises a brow, setting his coffee to the side so he had room to pull his laptop out. He noticed that Louis had a book in front of him, had noticed the Omega reading it when he first walked in, and figured they would soon be both doing their own things - just in each other's company. He wonders what Louis does when he's not in the Alpha's company and never did before think that the small town wouldn't hold much entertainment for a single Omega such as the boy. There was a movie theater and a small mall but without someone to share the time with it could get boring and Harry nearly felt bad. It was up to himself, after all, to initiate Louis into the pack and give him something to do. Louis had brought up the pack the last time they had been in each other's company but probably felt that Harry didn't want him because the man had actually never taken the effort to get it done.

"Well, bored isn't what we want at all, is it?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs, pulling his sleeves half way up his palms. Harry felt bad, properly bad, because Louis wasn't as bubbly as he normally was in the Alpha's presence and the man could only think that it was his own fault. "Would you like to do something sometime? With me?" Harry adds and Louis blinks his blue eyes at the man as his cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink.

"Like a date?" He asks and Harry wants to laugh but he doesn't, doesn't want the Omega to think that he was making fun of him. He was cute, looking so happy with just a simple question of the Alpha and Harry wanted to do nothing more than to get to know him.

"Yes, like a date," it was admitting that he was interested in Louis, as Louis already admitted his own interest in hoping it was a date and not just a friendly 'hang out'. "I don't know exactly when we can do it, maybe tomorrow? I do have the pack to run but I think they can deal without me for a night," he winks and Louis laughs, shaking his little head. Harry had a pack but he could always get away, he was playing as if he had to make room in a busy schedule for the boy.

"Okay Harry, let me know if you're free," Louis jokes back and the man just smiles, leaning back a little.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the initiation, into my pack," Harry adds and Louis pulls his sleeves from palm to cover his whole hands and he puts them into his lap. He listens, saying nothing, "and about when you wanted to do it," Harry pulls out his phone then. He had to look at a calendar now, to make sure that he knew what he was talking about when he continued, "There's a full moon coming up in 2 weeks."

Louis is quiet and Harry looks up from his phone at the boy who is staring at the cover of his book, seemingly lost in thought. Harry frowns and and sets his phone down, bending a little as to try and make eye contact with the boy. "Are you okay?" Harry asks and Louis blinks as if pulled out of a daze, however short lived, and he looks up at the Alpha with cheeks pinker than before.

"Yeah, i'm okay. I was just thinking, got lost in thought," he explains and Harry frowns. He wonders if Louis wanted to join his pack anymore, it had been less than a week since the Omega last brought it up and maybe he did something to scare him away? What if his patrolling Beta's did? His guards? What if they did something to scare the Omega away? Harry would have to have one hell of a talk with them because that was one, unacceptable, and two, really shitty because Harry really really wanted the Omega in his pack.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asks and Louis doesn't answer him right away, biting his lip as he looks over the man in front of him. Harry waits, leaning back a little in his seat as he looks over the Omega who seems to think about if he wants to tell the Alpha or not.

He does, "Well, I was thinking a little about the bonfire," Louis says and Harry perks up a little at the other ones words. He was? Harry had been thinking about it a lot, nearly every morning when he woke up harder than a rock, but he was never sure if Louis had thought about it - if he wanted it to happen again. Sure, Louis was cute and everything Harry thought he wanted in a mate and a lover but ... what if Louis hadn't felt the same way? What if this was just a friendship and the sex was a one-off? 

"You were?" He asks and Louis shrugs, lifting his hot chocolate to his lips. He doesn't say anything more on the bonfire and the Alpha wants to coax more information out of him but what Louis says next reminds him that he has work to do. 

"You come here weekly to work on pack things, right?" Louis asks and Harry looks down to the laptop that he had set between them, then to the book that Louis had set next to his hot chocolate. "And you should be working on it, right?" He adds and Harry narrows his eyes because yes, he should, and he even told himself that he didn't want the distracting Omega to be there because of the fact he would probably not get any work done. "I'll read my book and you get your work done?" Louis asks, tapping the cover of his book and Harry looks over the little Omega. 

"Are you doing this to tease me?" He asks and Louis blinks, feigning innocence. His lips part and the boy's eyes glint with mischief as he leans back, sliding his book off of the table, opening it to the page he had book marked with a 20 dollar bill. 

"Maybe." 

*

Harry gets his work done but it was a slow process - his coffee having gone cold twice but the Omega getting up to get it replaced each time. He's gone through 4 cups of hot chocolate and Harry wonders if he honestly drank anything other than the warm drink, if he had a favorite drink for the summer when it was surely too hot to drink warm drinks. Louis, however, did not speak the whole time Harry was clicking away at his laptop, poking at a calculator, or huffing when he confused himself by putting numbers into the wrong category. 

There was a few times Harry's mind wandered past the numbers on the screen and to the Omega who sat pretty across from him, eyes reading the words of  _Stephen King, Under the Dome_. It was a massive book and a few times Louis leaned the hard covers against the table, wrists getting tired of holding over 1000 pages of brilliant literature. Harry stared when he thought about the Omega, taking in things he hadn't noticed before, like the faint freckles on his cheek bones and bridge of his nose. The way his eyelashes seemed just a little bit too long, bottom lip a bit plumper than the top, hair a golden silk underneath the sun's rays that filter into the coffee shop through the too large windows. 

He shouldn't but there was a few times when he thought about how  _good_ the Omega was already. How doting the little body was, every so often reaching forward to touch the backs of his fingers against Harry's cup to test the temperature of the contents as he kept reading. How he looked up at the Alpha when he didn't type for a little too long - coaxing him back into his work when he caught the larger man looking at him. How he took a sip of his own drink every time Harry lifted his coffee, and a lot between Harry's coffee breaks - but that wasn't the point; always fully aware of the Alpha in front of him - just like the Alpha always fully aware of the Omega. 

The Alpha's work doesn't get done quickly but Louis doesn't get bored - engrossed in the book he's reading and willing to read it cover to cover if he could. They're both there for hours and it's 3 in when the Omega sets his book down, slipping his 20 bill back in as a book mark. "I'm going to get me a sandwich, did you want something?" Louis asks when Harry takes a break for a sip of his coffee, not wanting to talk while Harry may be thinking about something - fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard or pressing buttons on the calculator on his phone. 

"Hm? Um," Harry looks at his watch and well, it was just after lunch, he  _should_ eat. "Yeah," he talks as he reaches into his pocket for the money he had shoved into the bottom, he hands Louis too much for himself - "get us both something, I don't care what it is, just no roast beef," Harry tells him and Louis takes the money with a roll of his eyes and a smile on his lips. He wasn't going to make the Alpha pay for him, he had money. 

At the counter the girl standing there is a flushed pink when Louis approaches, eyes on the Omega and ignoring anyone else around her. She hadn't been there when Louis first walked in and the Omega wonders if she knows him, or he her, with the way she looked at him. "I-can I please have a Turkey Club Sandwich on one order and a," he hums as he looks over the menu, "Curried Chicken Salad." 

She offers the price for the first meal, that Louis had chosen for Harry and the Omega passes over the money the Alpha handed him. "Y-you're the Omega that our Alpha is around, aren't you?" She asks once Louis hands her the money for the second order. There's no one else in line at the moment, the lunch rush over and the businesses down time taking over. Louis blinks at her question and he raises a brow, biting his bottom lip. He isn't sure what to say, isn't quite sure what he  _can_ say. Does he just say they're friends when that is technically all they are at the moment? Does he say that they've been getting closer and closer each time they see each other and that he's  _happy_ his pack has noticed Louis' scent on the Alpha when he returns home from being with him?

Louis doesn't get a chance to say anything because another girl is calling out his name, orders ready, and Louis quickly grabs the food and rushes back off to the table he shares with the Alpha. Giving the counter one last glance as he sits down Louis notices that the girl is still watching him, seeing him joining her Alpha with food. "Harry," Louis passes the sandwich when the Alpha holds his hand out, then then the money, ignoring the look the man gives when he notices Louis paid for himself. 

"What is it?" Harry asks, closing the lid of his laptop. He's taking a break, needs one. He's nearly done but his mind is starting to repeat numbers it shouldn't and he's simply been looking at everything way too long. "Are you okay?" he asks as he opens the back of the sandwich Louis had gotten for him - it's actually one of his favorites, a BLT with the addition of Turkey slices. 

"There's a girl who works here who asked me about you? Or like...," Louis frowns trying to remember exactly what she said. It had caught him off guard, "she asked me if I was the Omega that her Alpha has been around," Louis supplies and Harry stops raising his food to his lips - eyes on the Omega who looks from the counter to him. 

Harry clears his throat and sets his sandwich down, taking note of the salad in front of the little body across from him. "My pack has noticed that I've started coming home smelling deeply of you - and during your run in with my patrolling Beta's, they've started to assume that I am  _seeing_ an Omega because you also smelled like me. It's hard to keep rumors down, but I am very much surprised that she was crass enough to ask you directly about it." 

Louis is an Omega and of  _course_ he has selective hearing, "Are you  _seeing_ me?" Louis asks. 

Harry leans back in his seat some, eyes on nothing but the pretty ones looking back at him. He takes a moment to respond, takes a moment to take in the golden flecks Louis holds in the shocking blue's. "Do you want me to be  _seeing_ you?"

Technically they've already had this conversation, with the date they've set up for the next day, but this question was slightly different. Their date meant they were seeing each other as of  _the date_. This question is begging to know if they've been seeing each other  _before that moment_. 

"I...Uh, I - yes." 

Harry thinks the stutter is the cutest shit ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also 37 weeks pregnant at this moment and because of that I will warn that I MAY not be updating as much as I want to in the coming weeks because of a new baby and all that - this is my first child and my first time being a mom. I'm HOPING i'll still write a lot when she's sleeping and such - because newborns are boring i've learned from past family members and such - but who knows. 
> 
> Baby info cause I know you'll ask:  
> It's a girl, her name is Azlynn, her father is referred to as "Batman" because his real name is "Wayne"


	8. Chapter 8

_Roses are red, violets are blue, i'm using my hand but i'm thinking of you - N/A_

 

The morning of the date Harry wakes up before the sun does...and so does his cock. It was the third night in a row that Harry had a dream of the Bonfire, the wet lips around his cock - throat taking the absolute animal like fucking Harry gave it - watery, bright, blue eyes looking up at him through dark eyelashes. Harry was a fucking goner for the little Omega, wanted the boy in his bed right at that moment so that he may pull him close and fuck him into the mattress instead of sliding his own ring clad fingers down his stomach and into his boxers. 

He thinks about the Omega, thinks about the little body climbing on top of him - hole slick and dripping, pink lips licked raw in anticipation, thighs trembling as he lifts himself ...

*

"Alpha, we had an Omega come over the boarder about a half hour ago," Adam, a Patrolling Beta, says when Harry walks into the pack house. There's breakfast being made in the kitchen and a bunch of pups running around in the living room, waiting for their scramble eggs and toast. The adults will get a more complicated breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. Harry liked their bacon, as odd as it was, it was probably his favorite thing. 

The Alpha's heart beats a little faster at the Beta's words, assuming that the Omega had been Louis, but when he doesn't smell the sweet scent of the boy on the man he frowns. "Do they belong to a pack? Voiced any reason that they're here?" He asks and the Beta looks uncomfortable, fingers pulling at each other and eyes unable to connect with the Alpha's. 

"Um, the Omega is packless and he - uh -," Adam finally lifts his eyes to the Alpha in front of him, licking his lips before he looks around them to make sure that there wasn't anyone that could hear their conversation. There wasn't, all the adults doing something and the children screaming with laughter in the kitchen covered up their hushed conversation well. "- he claims that he's pregnant with your pup." 

Harry doesn't move for a moment, brain short circuiting at the information that's been dropped on him. He has to think about it for a moment before curling his lip, of  _course_ the Omega had to be lying. The chances of an Omega getting pregnant while  _not_ in heat were so low that Harry wondered when the last time such had happened. He's never witnessed such a thing in his own pack and hadn't heard of it from another - ever. 

"I'd like the Omega thrown off of our land, now." 

Adam seems a little taken back and he doesn't move, causing Harry to raise a brow and motion for him to talk - something he looked like he really wanted to do. The man lifted a hand and pulled it through his short cropped hair, "Well, he's claiming Per Diam."

Harry's eyes darken and he shivers at his own rage, goosebumps raising on his skin as he leans his head back to look at the ceiling of the Pack House. It was a gorgeous wood that had the names of the Alpha's who built it intricately carved in.

Per Diam was something any being can claim of a pack. It was shelter, a safe place to stay for up to 1 year. Harry's had a few of his current members claim Per Diam - and he didn't mind it when they did. He remembers when a lovely Alpha woman did, her name Sarah - she claimed Per Diam because naturally she was being turned away from Harry's land as she didn't want to become apart of his pack at the time. She had no where else to go and a pregnant Omega at her side, they had no money to live in the nearby town and needed somewhere to stay while they got back on their feet. Harry, of course, was forced to give them shelter for the 12 months they requested and 6 months in, they decided they wanted to join the pack, loving the dynamic. 

No claim of Per Diam bothered Harry as much as the one that the pregnant Omega was trying to pull. 

"How long is he requesting?" Harry asks Adam. 

"9 months, he claims to be 3 months pregnant," Adam answers and Harry starts to think back to 3 months ago, trying to figure out who he was having sex with back then. He couldn't remember - just knew that he was  _probably_ having sex with unmated Omega's back then.

The Alpha inhales through his nose before nodding, "I want him homed in the one on the  _other side_ of the pack," Harry wanted nothing to do with the Omega. He thought about Louis, thought about the fact that he was meant to bring Louis into his pack and what that meant if he had a pregnant Omega walking around claiming that Harry was the father of his pup. They wouldn't know until the Omega gave birth, wouldn't know until the pup was born with Pack Alpha blood or not - testing needing to be done. 

Harry thinks about the fact that just the day before he and Louis made their relationship official, made the date for Louis' initiation. They essentially planned for their future together, planned to date and mate, bond, and for Louis to carry Harry's pups one day. Now he would have to tell Louis about this, about the pup and the Omega carrying him. 

"Don't you want to meet the Omega first?" Adam asks and Harry sniffs, rubbing the back of his hand against his nose to itch it. He shakes his head as he does so, eyes going down to the Beta child that runs up to him, clinging to his legs to try and climb him and get away from the slightly older Alpha child who ran up trying to tickle him.

Harry bends as he speaks, picking up the screaming toddler. "No, but you can tell me his name,"

"Niall Horan."

*

Hours later Harry pulls up to the coffee shop where he and Louis had agreed to meet before their date, the tiny body in a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows as the warm sun gets hot, even with the cool breeze. Harry had spent the rest of the morning getting ready for their date, setting up a nice picnic in the woods just on the inside of his pack's land, near a gorgeous pond with a small natural waterfall. The Omega perks up when Harry pulls in front of him and Harry can't help but smile when Louis does, hands tightening around the iced coffee he holds.

It's cute, the fact that he's switched to ice coffee when the weather got a little too warm to be drinking hot cocoa. Harry looks past Louis into the window of the coffee shop to see the workers who were apart of his pack watching Louis intently - squealing amongst themselves when the Omega approaches and gets into the car that they knew as the one that their Alpha got for their pack. 

Louis' sweat scent fills the car quickly and Harry holds his hand out for the Omega's drink so that he could get comfortable without struggling to hold it. "Hey Harry," Louis says as he buckles himself. The Alpha greets him as he hands back the drink that starts to drip a little with the warmth of the surrounding area. 

"How has your day been so far?" Harry asks as he pulls off and Louis pulls his legs onto the seat, leaning forward a little - he's small and it only makes him look smaller. 

"It's been okay, woke up at 6 this morning because the couple in the room next to mine decided it was a great time to have sex...loudly," he chuckles and Harry shakes his head, smiling. He opens his window some, the breeze catching his scent and spreading it around and mixing it with the Omega's. The Alpha couldn't deny that their mixing scents were damned good. "I left and went to the library and got another book," it causes Harry to raise his brows because the Omega just the day before had been less than halfway done with the  _Stephen King_ book he had been reading. 

"You like to read?" Harry asks and Louis nods, eyes watching the town dwindle away as Harry drives out of it and towards the long dirt road that would lead them into their pack. He'd park the car at his own home before taking Louis on a walk to the pond where the food sat in a cooler on top of a pinned down soft blanket. Harry had tested the water that morning and it had been cool but not cold and he hoped the Omega would accept swimming with him after their meal. 

"I love to read, it's such a great way to pass time and get lost in another world. I used to own a lot of books but I left them behind when I decided to move and join a pack - I could always go back and get them but," the Omega shrugs. Harry pulls down the road that leads to his pack and Louis straightens up a little bit as he's never been this deep onto the land - never got to actually see what it was like where Harry lived, what it would be like when he moved in. 

"Hey, where would I be living when I become apart of the pack?" Louis asks and Harry turns down a road that branches off of the main one, the only road that goes to his home. 

"I think it would depend on what you want," Harry starts and Louis turns to look at him. "You could move in with me as we'd be dating," he doesn't let himself think about the fact that after Louis finds out about the pregnant Omega, Niall, he might not want to date Harry anymore. "Or you could stay at the pack house, it's where most stay before they move into one of the small homes that we've built," there were handyman wolves in Harry's pack who's jobs were to build homes of all sizes for new coming members and existing members. There was always 4-5 for newcomers to choose from, the amount of rooms and space different in each. At the moment they weren't building anything, not needing to, as there hadn't been any new members in a while. Louis doesn't respond to the two options he has as Harry pulls up to his home, built himself. 

"Oh this is  _nice_ ," Louis unbuckles himself and Harry grins. 

"This is my home, I built it myself. Took me 2 years to finish with the help of Zayn - you've met him," Harry opens his door and Louis slides out of the SUV. "There's 3 bedrooms and 2 baths," Harry informs and Louis nods, eyes going to the flowers that have yet to bloom for the season in front of the nice size front porch. It's quiet and there isn't any wolf scents around the home and Louis chalks it up to the breeze that leaves the fresh air smelling of the woods that surround it. "Would you like to see the inside?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. 

"Not unless the date is inside," he jokes, smiling at the Alpha. He did want to see the inside but he also didn't want to because it wasn't important to him what the inside looked like. 

"Well, then let's start down this path right here. The date is less than a half mile down," Harry motions to the narrow path, made from being walked on often and the grass being walked away. "I hope you don't mind swimming?" Harry asks and Louis raises his brows. 

"I didn't bring a swim suit," he informs and Harry takes the Omega's warm little hand in his own, holding it and leading him down the path into the woods. 

"I hoped we could swim without swim suits," Harry winks and Louis flushes the prettiest pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy  
> I gave birth 4 and a half weeks ago so that's why I haven't updated in the past month.
> 
> Updates from here on out will be slow - so be warned <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is short but that's because I don't have time to lengthen it right now! It is also unedited - so please plan for me to come back and do to this chapter what I did to chapter 7: add major length and possibly change some things around.

_ "Be Strong enough to let go and wise enough to wait for what you deserve" _

 

"Wow," Louis breathes when Harry lightly presses him into a clearing right next to a body of water rippling with diffraction from a small several level waterfall not too far off in the distance. "This is amazing!" Louis takes in the picnic that's set up and tip toes to the water where fish swim, the pretty colours glistening in the bright sun above. He bends from where he stands on the edge of the grass, eyes on the bright little fish that swim around. Louis can't wait to jump in, can't wait to bask in the warm sun that heats the water to a light coolness perfect for swimming.

"I come here when I need to get away, walked the trail so much I made it myself," Harry chuckles and Louis raises his brows, taking the hand that the Alpha holds out to him so that he could sit on the soft checkered blanket sat next to a red cooler and wicker basket. They had walked a path that had years of obvious walks on it and Louis wonders how often Harry comes here. There's nothing here that would tell you that someone was here often, the Alpha's scent didn't linger - probably due to the cool breeze and strong scent of grass and flowers from the ones that outline the worn path they walked.

"It's beautiful," Louis can't stop looking around, seeing something new with every panoramic inspection he makes, his eyes keep catching on new things to stare in awe at.

"The water is warm by this time of year," Harry mentions because the nights were still chilled with a bitter edge while the days warm. Bodies of water usually maintained their cool rather than getting warm very fast until both nights and days are warm. "I already swam in it this year, so if you wanted to - it wouldn't be that bad," Harry offered, gesturing to the calm water. The small waterfall wasn't loud and walking to the clearing and body of water Louis hadn't known there was a waterfall until he saw rush falling down the rocks.

"Oh, I want to!" Louis gushes, leaning forward - toward the alpha, in small excitement. Harry grins and Louis melts, eyes going to where the Alpha is pulling the red cooler towards himself so he could open it, looking in before reaching for something Louis couldn't see. "What did you bring for us to eat?" The Omega asks and gratefully takes a glass container with cooled chocolate milk.

"I didn't know if you drank soda or anything," Harry motions to the milk and Louis shakes his head, he didn't. Rather than the carbonation, Louis loved chocolate based drinks...and strawberry ones - but chocolate was more common. He wonders, for a moment, if a strawberry hot chocolate - hot strawberry? - was a thing. "And I got a lot of fruits and stuff -," He didn't mention that everything he had for them reminded him of Louis in some way.

It was while he was filling the basket and cooler with snacks and drinks that Harry realized there was a lot he had to learn about the Omega - and vise versa - as they didn't actually know much about each other. "Tell me about the foods you like," Louis starts as if he read the Alpha's mind, wanting to get to know the man more.

Louis watches as the Alpha thinks for a moment, lips pursed in concentration as he pulls out pudding cups, passing one to the Omega and keeping one for himself. They were chocolate flavored and Louis rips his open as the man starts talking. "I guess you'd call me a meat and potatoes kind of person. I like meat - steak, chicken, beef in general, pork not so much but i'll eat it. Seafood is also good but not a favorite, I wont turn it down though - hard to come by," Harry explains. "I like vegetables and fruit, but sweet things only appeal when they taste like you," he makes sure to look at the Omega as he finishes talking, the pink flush moving up the boy's neck to his cheeks makes the Alpha grin. He pauses with the spoon between his lips, blues on the Alpha as the man rips open his own pack.

"Now tell me about what you like to eat," Harry motions towards Louis and the boy cleans his spoon with his tongue as he pulls it from his lips. He clears his throat before rubbing his lips with his index finger, seemingly stumped at what to say with the ending of the Alpha's little list.

"Well, um," Louis chuckles at himself and the Alpha grins, leaning back a little as he eats a spoonful of chocolate pudding. "I like sweet things and I'm not really into veggies or other kinds of fiber-filled ruffage," he answers. "I mean, i'll eat them but - just not my favorite," he explains. "And I like meat as long as it's cooked right," he nods poking his spoon around in his pudding some before scooping out a little.

"Hm, can you cook?" Harry asks, answering his own question as Louis eats the spoonful. "I can, I love to cook actually. My father taught me before he passed," he informs, setting down his pudding cup. It's half empty but he was thirsty and hadn't pulled himself any chocolate milk.

"I can, my mom taught me - she was actually a chef!" Louis grins at the thought. He hated that he left her and the rest of his family but he felt like he needed somewhere to belong, a pack, and needed to be an adult and find one for himself. "My mom worked all the time, a hard worker," he nods. "But she didn't want to be  _tied down_  by a pack," the Omega uses finger quotes.

Harry watches Louis as he talks about his mother, telling the Alpha about his favorite dish the woman used to make (Lamb Chops) and how she was his favorite person. Harry loved the way the Omega talked about her - loved how his eyes brightened up. They dimmed some when he mentioned having to leave her because he wanted to be in a pack, the vulnerability he showed when telling Harry that he hoped the Alpha's pack was the right choice.

"I think it will be," Harry starts. "We are a very open and honest people. Everyone's so excited to meet you anyway," Harry adds now pulling their basket towards himself so that he could reach in and pull out the sandwiches he had made. They were ham with fresh lettuce and home grown tomatoes. He had wanted to make the mayonnaise that coated the bread but didn't have time, so he used the store bought that had been in his fridge. Regardless, the sandwiches turned out great. At least, he hoped that Louis thought so - obviously having grown up with amazing food all his life, he was probably very picky.

"Oh, those look great!" Louis comments, holding his hands out for the one that Alpha hands to him. The man reaches back into the basket to pull out chips, there's a few different bags because he wasn't sure what kind Louis would like.

"Lou, do you trust me?" Harry asks, after watching the petite Omega mow his way through a bag of salt and vinegar chips. He swallows, looking up at Harry with big blue eyes full of innocence, nodding jovially, and Harry steels himself.

"There's something you need to know, as the pack knows and you deserve to know as well. But I need you trust me," Harry takes a deep breath. "There's...another Omega."

Louis eyes bug out in shock and his mouth falls open. Another  _what_? He starts to tremble with nerves, waiting for Harry to finish.

Harry continues, gritting his teeth against the pain he sees in Louis' face. "His name is Niall. He and I had...relations once. It wasn't anything serious, but I-he-he's back, and he says he's...pregnant..." Harry mumbles the word, as if admitting it too loudly will break everything into a million pieces, "with my pup."

Louis stands suddenly, and Harry looks up at him, seeing tears in the Omega's eyes. "Babe, Lou, please listen-"

"W-how do you think that it's  _okay_  to just drop this on me in the middle of this-," he turns to look at the beautiful clearing they were in, "-this beautiful date!" Louis couldn't think, his thoughts were running through his head so fast that he couldn't concentrate on a single one, couldn't attach to a single thought and run with it.

"I found out today, as I was getting ready this morning. Zayn, my second, told me about it," Harry pushes himself up so he could stand also, eyes on the Omega that looks like he's ready to run away without a moment's notice. "I can't - he claimed Per Diam so I can't send him away," Harry adds and Louis wraps his arms around his own middle, holding tightly as if holding himself together.

"What happens now? Why did you take me on this date if - Harry we can't stay together now! If he's the mother of your pup it changes  _everything_! I've done my research on packs, and even on Pack Alpha's recently because of you," Louis gives Harry sad blue eyes that seem to be begging the Alpha to come up with a solution right here, right now, because if he couldn't, then Louis just  _had_  to walk away.

"What happens is we keep doing what we're doing. We keep dating, we keep planning for the future because I  _want_  you in my future," Harry takes a tentative step forward, hand reached out towards the little Omega.

Louis looks like he wants to believe the Alpha but the boy knows better, knows that it isn't that easy. "And if it is your pup?" Louis asks and the hesitation on Harry's face makes the Omega drop his chin.

"We could raise it?" Harry asks but his voice is filled with doubt because no, they couldn't, what about Niall?

"I don't think I'm good enough of a person," Louis starts, shrugging, "I don't think I could raise another person's baby." He wants to cry, he wants to throw things and hit people but he settles for a wet sniff, eyes wet, "I'm sorry Harry," he says as he finally looks back up to the Alpha who reaches out for him proper, aiming to grab onto his arm and keep him from walking away but Louis is faster.

He steps back, holding up a single hand to the man. "Please don't," Harry nearly whines like an Omega but it's not enough, not enough to keep Louis from turning around and quickly walking away from their perfect - yet so horrible - picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think and what you want to happen :) Giving me ideas, telling me what you want, helps me A LOT, believe it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_Unplanned doesn't mean a mistake._

 

Louis wants to throw things but most of the stuff in the hotel room isn't his and he can't afford to replace anything he breaks. So, he throws pillows from the borrowed bed at the wall. It doesn't help much, the soft unsatisfying thud only making him angrier and all he wants to hear glass shattering but the fancy lamps look a little too expensive for him to be tossing willy nilly.

"This is so  _fucked up_ ," he hisses to himself as he beats the wall with the pillow. It's an unsurprising surprise when the pillow pops like a water balloon and feathers go flying. He's sure there's some in his hair, told a bet against himself that he'd find a feather or two in underwear later. "Oh fuck this," he throws the empty pillow case onto the huge pile of feathers. He grabs a little red tag that he hangs on the door handle as he walks out, the large black lettering reading for hotel staff  **Cleaning Requested**.

He slams the hotel door as hard as he can, which isn't hard at all because there's air compressors in the hinges and the Omega can't help but get more and more mad. Why can't there be  _something_  that would satisfy his urge for destruction, for  _something_  else to hurt as much as he did in that moment.

He's not mad that Harry told him. He's  _happy_  that Harry told him. He's mad that Harry didn't  _tell him sooner_. He's not mad at the Omega named Niall for getting pregnant, or hell, even  _being_  pregnant. It's not the Omega's fault that any of this happened...it technically wasn't even Harry's but Louis would not give up the thought that Harry was  _supposed_  to think about stuff like this before lying down with a stranger.

Why didn't he use a condom? There were many condoms out there for Alpha's! It was just pack Alpha's that were supposed to  _not_  have sex until they planned on mating with the person. That made Louis pause halfway down the hallway, cheesy orange, red, and blue carpet staring back at him as he fights back tears.

Did Harry plan on mating that Omega, Niall? Is that why he had sex with him? How many Omega's did Harry chase, have sex with? Is Louis just another notch on the totem pole? Did he plan on mating Louis? Or was that just talk? Shit, Harry hasn't even had sex with him! Did he want to? Was Louis good enough for him? Louis didn't want to meet the other Omega - didn't want to see the one that Harry wanted more than a low Omega like himself.

Good thing he didn't have to. Good thing he didn't have to deal with any of it any longer. Harry could go and be happy with that Omega - raise the pup they created together. Hell, Louis would send them a damned present if he was told about it.

He feels tears burning at his eyes, wanting out, wanting to crash to the carpet that seems to mock Louis.  **You** ** _thought_** **that Alpha wanted an Omega like you? Someone with a shoddy background? An Omega without a pack? An Omega that** ** _looks_** **like you?**

Louis hated that carpet and hated himself for getting his hopes up. With a sniff and a rub of his eyes he continues walking. Fuck Harry, fuck Niall, fuck Harry's pack. He's obviously not welcome, obviously just another  _stupid_  Omega Harry's probably tried to have sex with just to get more pack members.

He needed a smoke. Needed a drink. Needed  _something_  to get his mind off of the stupid Alpha and his stupid promises. Louis' skin was warm, he felt feverish, and a little light headed but he didn't care. He had to go find some bud or something, smoke until he couldn't think anymore. Couldn't think about having his heart stupidly broken by someone he shouldn't have trusted in the first place. By someone he shouldn't have liked  _that much_  in the first place. This was his own fault.

The sun was down by the time Louis stepped out into the nightlife of the town. There wasn't really any nightlife - just people walking around, a few teenagers milling about, hanging out of their cars. Louis watches teenage Alpha's flirt with Omega's, the pink cheeks of the flattered making Louis grit his teeth.

Was it petty to hate the happiness they were getting from the prospects of life partners because he, himself, had his shot down? Hell, was Louis looking into this too much? Too little? Was his feelings too hurt? Was Harry's feelings even hurt? No, surely not. The Alpha had a pregnant Omega to get to, why would his feelings be hurt now that he's officially gotten rid of Louis?

It was obvious, to no one as no one knew what Louis was thinking, that the Omega was twisting up what had happened. Over thinking it and making the situation into something it hadn't been but without anyone to vent to, without anyone  _but Harry_  that Louis really knows in this town...how would the Omega know he's making this worse on himself than it has to be?

*

Zayn knows that Harry must have broke the news to Louis when the Alpha makes it back to the pack later on that night, the moon high in the sky. He looked horrible and in need of sleep. "Are you okay?" Zayn asks, the hairs on his arms standing up when another person joins them, first peeking around the side of the front door that the Beta left open.

Niall's blond hair in bright contrast to the two darker haired males, stature short much like that of Louis but probably an inch or two taller.

"Oh, Harry!" Niall looked like he wanted to rush forward to embrace the tired looking Alpha but the sharp glare from the man stopped him in his tracks. Zayn takes a hesitant step toward the pregnant one, eyes on his Pack Alpha as he does so. "I-," Niall looked at a loss for words and Zayn just wished the boy had stayed hidden like he had told him to.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked, eyes going from Niall to Zayn who sighs and holds a hand out for the Alpha to take when the man started climbing the stairs to the front porch of the main pack house. Harry takes it, allowing his closest friend to wrap him in a hug, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the Omega behind him.

"He's here because this is new territory and he didn't feel safe where he was at," Zayn informs and the snort Harry leaves on his shoulder makes him roll his eyes.

"Zayn,  _how do you think he_ ** _might_** _have gotten pregnant_ ," the Alpha hisses, fingers gripping onto Zayn's shirt tightly and the man sighs, looking up realizing that he was stupid to believe Niall. He really was, the Omega - truth or not - really shouldn't be here at the pack house if his Alpha said he shouldn't be.

"Then I'll escort him back to the home where he is currently staying," Zayn leans back to look at his Alpha who seems happy at his words but they don't seem to actually  _make_  him happy. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Zayn asks and the low whisper of  _get rid of him_  has the man sighing - something he thinks he's done too much today.

"Is everything okay here? I just came to check in before going home," Harry asks and Zayn knows it's time to start talking pack business so he turns to Niall who is  _not_  apart of the pack before looking back to Harry who seems to have already forgotten the Omega was there. "Never mind, how about you take him where he belongs then you come to mine? I'm going to check on the pup that was born yesterday," Harry shoulders past Niall and the Omega looks genuinely hurt, turning to look after the Alpha who slams the front door in the young ones face.

*

Now, Louis doesn't usually hang out with people he doesn't know but when the teenagers who were flirting looks at him and finds that he can make friends  _really_ easy. He's now sitting in the woods on a gross looking weathered couch surrounded by at least 6 Alpha boys and 4 Omega girls. There was one transgender male and Louis wondered how that worked with being an Alpha female at birth. He didn't dwell, it wasn't his to worry about and the boy went by 'Adam' so that's what Louis called him.

Adam currently had one of 6 blunts between his lips and Louis is already beyond stoned but he would be happy with finishing off the rest with the crowd around him. "Lou-eeee," Adam suddenly cooed, tilting his head back so it rests on the cushion right next to Louis' thigh. He lifts a hand and passes off the blunt and Louis takes the 'purled' blunt before pressing it to his own lips, taking a long drag while Adam talked. His eyelashes were long, Louis noticed and he feels as if it just drives home the  _perfection_  of his face.

"Yes?" He responds, hitting the blunt once more with a low cough as he passes it off to a girl named Nancy. She was blonde, red lipped, and delicious looking. Like Candy, Louis wanted to call her Candy but he every time he remembers to ask her if he could, there's always something else happening. He turns his eyes back towards Adam, searching for feminine features derived from being born female but couldn't find much - Adam had gone through many years of changes to make himself exactly how he felt on the inside. Louis loved it, loved the dedication, loved the ... bravery? in changing himself and not giving a shit what anyone else had to think.

Louis also loved the group of friends Adam has. Not a single one every misgendered him, called him the wrong name, referred to him as a she, or anything of the sort. This thing was new to Louis, someone being so  _different_  yet so  _normal_.

Louis loved this little group of friends, wondered if they'd allow him to be apart of their group. He was their age, the youngest being 16 and the oldest the same age as him at 18.

"What was that Alpha's name? The one who did that to you?" Adam asks and Louis blinks as he's handed another blunt from behind - Jake? - he wasn't entirely too sure of the names of some of them.

"Harry," Louis answers and the group quiets down rather quickly. Adam asks him to repeat the name and Louis does so, passing the blunt to Adam when the boy holds his hand out for it, talking through a held breath and a cough.

"You mean the Pack Alpha, Harry?" Adam asks, passing the smoke onto an Omega who blushes when the Alpha winks at her.

"Yeah, him. I guess there's some Omega from his past that came around and said they were pregnant," Louis explains and Adams lips part, eyes rolling before he slaps a hand down on Louis' knee.

"Ain't no way bro, Omega's aren't getting pregnant without being in a heat!"

Louis rolls his eyes at the common misconception. "I mean, they can but it's just  _hard_ ," it's a little more than hard but it's sure possible. There are cases out there and Niall could be one of them! "I mean, I know the chances of it being true are low but he -," Louis huffs not sure where he's going with it. "I don't know I just know that I'm just another notch on Harry's totem poll. I can't just be another Omega he gets away with fucking! It's literally against who he's supposed to be as an Alpha," Louis starts to rant and everyone around him is paying attention; hanging off every word he speaks.

"I mean, he's not wrong," some girl says at the look one of the Alpha's was giving Louis. The boy raises a brow and motioned for her to continue. "He's a  _pack_  Alpha. He has responsibilities and having pups out of mating is just unprofessional and down right irresponsible," she nods as she speaks, sure of her words. No one notices the Omega in the back, chewing on his thumb as he hangs off of the words being spoken. He was apart of Harry's pack.

**

Harry was meeting Zayn about important things. He hated it when their Pack Relationship had to take over their personal one. Zayn was Harry's Pack Beta - he had to talk to Harry and advise him, help him, coach him when he can. They had been taught the same things while growing up, sometimes Zayn taking harder and more serious classes than Harry because he simply needed to know more.

There was a lot of information that Harry didn't need to know until he  _needed_ to know. Information that Zayn knew because he needed to be the personal library for Harry. Zayn was important, almost more so than Harry himself, but no one knew that - no one other than the two at the top of the food chain.

"How early can we get him kicked off the land?" Harry asks his friend who shakes his head, eyes on the huge file in his lap. He was trying not to move too much because if the papers fell, he'd probably cry. Zayn skims over personal notes that he took while he was younger, in the classes, the specific paper clipped packet of paper on top for him to look at was on Per Diams.

"You can't until the time is up," Zayn reaches over blindly to slide a page that he had written up and had Niall Horan sign. It was the official copy, stamped and all with the Pack's official emblem.

Harry can't help the growl he emits at Zayn's words, but he knows the man is right. He can't have Niall kicked out because it'll not only make him look bad, but the entire pack as well. "I just want this to be over already."

"Have you heard from Louis?" Zayn is very bold is asking and regrets it when he sees Harry's shoulders slump. He doesn't want to make his Alpha feel bad, doesn't want to bring up things that would hurt him in any way - but he had to. Louis, in the short time that he had known Harry, has made quite the impact on the man. Has Louis actually worrying about his Alpha and he  _shouldn't_  be, not right now, not when they have the pregnant Omega to deal with.

"Not at all," the alpha sighs, taking the papers Zayn gives him and sliding it closer to himself and stare down at it blankly. "I don't know if I should call or something," Harry chewed on his lip and looked at his phone, black screen staring back at him with expectancy.

"Call, what's the worst that could happen," the beta shrugs, already wanting for this conflict to be over between the pair.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Harry frowns, picking up his phone and clicking it on, his finger print scanned as it showed his home screen and he looks for Louis' contact. He presses the phone to his ear and listens to the ringing.

The sound drives Harry mad and the noise is stuck in his head by the fourth time it does. The alpha curses and rubs his face when Louis' voicemail chimes through, finishing the call before the dial tone beeps. He calls a second time, but the call is quickly send to voicemail and Harry hates how this hurts him more than it should. The omega is probably hurt by Harry's cock being in places it shouldn't be, and now doesn't want anything to do with the man. The thought alone makes Harry sick to his stomach.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, turning the screen to his device off and cradling his forehead in his palm after. He had a buzzing in his temples of a nearing headache and he had nobody to blame it on except himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_Give people a second chance, but not a third_

 

Harry's hurt couldn't stop him from running his pack, as much as he wanted to curl in bed and cry because it's been days since he's seen Louis. Days since the Omega has yelled at him, cried, and walked away from him. The Alpha wanted to act out, to show that he was heart broken that an Omega that he _really really_  liked seemingly didn't want anything more to do with him after he found out the Alpha had a past that came to bite him in the ass. 

 

He had a huge pile of paperwork on the desk in front of him, Zayn bobbing his head to music that plays from the wireless speaker set up on the table he bends over - pen writing fast and accurately. It's a desk that is attached to the wall, like a Murphy bed, and something that is only down and in use when Zayn and Harry work together on paperwork...or when Zayn has a lot to get done without Harry around. Generally the room isn't in much use if Harry isn't in it - if Harry wasn't being serious with paperwork then Zayn wasn't. The Beta was good at getting Harry to do his job, however, and that's how Harry found himself in his office with the Beta, cracking down on overdue paperwork. Harry couldn't concentrate - his phone face up on the desk next to him. How could he? He got a single text from Louis that morning. 

 

_We have to talk - Little Omega_

Louis would probably throw a fit if he seen what Harry had named him in his contacts - maybe not - either way, Harry wasn't going to change it. Harry had responded that he'd be at the coffee shop that afternoon should Louis want to meet him there and not gotten a response. Now the clock was moving slowly and Harry wasn't getting anything done. He hasn't gone to the coffee shop since they had their fallout at the waterfall. Harry was avoiding it - not wanting to go there because, well, simply put: He wasn't getting any work done anyway. 

 

"Man, can you just sign that for me?" Zayn asks, peeking up to look at the paper that Harry had sitting out. The Alpha pulls his eyes away from the phone that hasn't lit up in the last few hours to his best friend and second in command. Zayn had wanted this paper signed a few days ago when Niall arrived on their land and Harry was pushing it off, not wanting to deal with anything  that had to do with the Omega but he needed to Alpha up - become the Pack Alpha that he was supposed to be. 

 

"Uh, yeah just give me a minute," Harry sniffs, rubbing his eyes as he cracks down. He paper is about Niall's Per Diam and Harry needs to sign over the rights to the home he would be staying in until time was up. There's also paperwork about a paternity test that would have to be done after birth but Harry hasn't even given them a glance. They weren't important now and wouldn't be for another little while. 

 

He signs the paper after verifying the address of the home. He had changed it once already to make sure that Niall was as far across his packs lands from him as possible. The first address had been only a 5 minute walk from his personal home's front door. If Harry planned on even attempting to make anything work with Louis then he had to make sure that he kept Niall away as much as possible. 

 

Once the signature was there he passed the paper off to Zayn who hummed, slipping it into a file that he would later put into a built-in wooden file box in a room behind Harry. The room was a safe room - a place that was fireproof and the doors were steal reinforced to avoid anyone getting inside and getting their hands on any of the important paperwork that lie inside. 

 

The next document was about the recent stillborn child that they had. Harry signs, rubbing his hands down his face. This is the 3rd one in the past 2 months - stillborn children weren't common but hell; they were beginning to be common in his pack and that wasn't good. "Did you see this?" Harry asks, sliding the paper across his desk so that Zayn could take it. 

 

He reads over it and his face falls as he does. "There's a lot of these happening. It's causing the mothers to become very depressed. But I heard that Nancy is already pregnant again," Zayn informs, handing the paperwork back. Nancy was a cute little Omega - blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and cherry red lips. Harry remembers when she lost her son - a baby nearly 28 weeks when his heart stopped. Their doctor couldn't find a reason behind the sudden death and since the mothers have been under lock and key - watched carefully. 

 

Harry didn't want to admit but he thought, at first, that it was the mothers who were doing something to lose their babies. Babies were important. But after much testing and close eyes on other mothers - a reason couldn't be found. Harry hated himself for having the thought that he wished Niall would lose the child...if it was his own. 

 

*

 

Paperwork as almost done and Harry's heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at the time on his phone. It was nearly time to leave, nearly time to go to the coffee shop. He would get more paperwork done there - less important paperwork - but now that he was going to be meeting the Omega, Harry wanted to get everything done so he didn't have to worry about having things to do while he had to give his attention to the boy. 

 

As soon as he finished signing, revising, and filling out forms Harry pushes himself away from the desk. He lifted the pile of finished paperwork and set it on Zayn's smaller desk, ready to be looked over. Zayn would write down notes and set aside documents that needed Harry's attention once more; be it something Harry forgot or filled out wrong. "Okay, knock him dead!" Zayn looks his friend over before turning back to the paperwork. He was going to be there for another few hours, maybe when the Alpha got back he'd have a stack ready to hand back to him. Harry surely filled something out wrong with how distracted he was. 

 

The coffee shop was nearly empty that afternoon. There was a chill in the air that hadn't been there before - the leaves were now nearly completely blanketing the ground and no longer rustling in the wind on the trees. Louis was already there, a steaming cup of what Harry assumed to be hot chocolate in his hands as he curls himself into one of the booths in the back. The Omega looks tiny as ever and Harry just wants to pick him up and hold him, smell him, taste the hot chocolate on his tongue. 

 

The tiny one was wearing a deep orange sweater that engulfed him and a pair of thick, warm, grey leggings. His hair was tousled and Harry wonders if the wind from outside did it, wondering why Louis didn't smooth the ends down once he was settled, wondered why he cared so much. Harry b-lines for the table Louis sits at, not bothering to get himself a drink, and the Omega looks up from the book he was reading to give the man a cold stare as he sits. 

 

Harry licks his lips and folds his hands on the top of the table - as if he was being scolded by a parent or a teacher. "You're later than you said you'd be," Louis starts and Harry's heart hammers in his chest. Was he? He wants look around, to find a clock, to make sure that he wasn't late because god dammit he didn't think he was. He doesn't. He doesn't argue. Just hangs his head with a small _I'm sorry_. 

 

Louis sniffs and looks back to his book, the Alpha peeking up at him. He watches Louis lean over the table to read the words, lips licking at the top of his hot cocoa mug every so often - tasting the leftover drops from his last drink and the fragrant heat that rises from the small mouth hole in the lid. Harry doesn't speak, doesn't move, doesn't make a sound as Louis reads. He turns the page three times before leaning back, sticking a $5 bill between the pages in a makeshift bookmark. 

 

"How is Niall?" He asks and Harry physically winces as if Louis took a swing at him. How does he answer? With the truth, that's how. 

 

"I don't know. Not really at least. Zayn tells me that he's doing okay..." he trails off, it's been a few days since that Omega showed up on his land claiming to be pregnant with his pup. Zayn checks on him daily, making sure that he has food and the things he needs. He doesn't need a lot - just is very pushy on trying to talk to Harry but the Alpha wont allow it. He doesn't need to talk to Niall, doesn't need to be around him. Not until he has to - not until he figures out if that pup was his or not. 

 

"I'm surprised you're not even trying - given the chance the pup could be yours," Louis sniffs, flexing his fingers around his cup.

 

Harry watches the Omega and says nothing. What can he say about it, what can he do about Louis' words? "I-well," he sighs once more, leaning back in his chair. "I don't want to get attached to a pup that isn't mine...should it not be mine. Because then what?" He asks and Louis shrugs, eyes on his steaming cup. "Why did you ask me here? What did you want to talk about?" Harry asks, pushing at the Omega who didn't seem to want to talk but had a lot on his mind. 

 

"I had a talk with a couple _friends_  of mine," Harry frowns at Louis' words, watching as the boy thinks about his words before he speaks them. "They don't think I should have - oh what did they call it...ghosted? you the way I did," Louis tacks on and Harry raises a brow. Was this Louis now officially breaking up with him even though it was obvious he wanted to be broken up before when Harry told him the news of Niall. "And more than a few of them think I should give you a chance because of the low odds that Niall's pup is yours," Louis continues and Harry nearly hold his breath, hanging off every word that the Omega is speaking - but he stops. 

 

"And what does that make you want to do?" Harry asks and Louis sets his cup down on the table, moving his book to the side and away from the edge of the table they sit at. He knows what he wants Louis to say but doesn't want to scare him away from the words should he be choosing them. 

 

"I don't know. I know that I like you - a lot. I know that I lust for you and really, really, want your knot but I also know that you have a _past_  with Omega's and I really, really do not want to be apart of that _past_." Louis hisses the words as if in disgust. Harry wants to tuck his tail and hide from Louis' words. 

 

He understood where Louis was coming from with his words, knew he had point. It didn't help that the breathtaking little Omega was telling him this, didn't do anything to soften the blow. His heart ached in his chest at the words, ached to hold Louis in his arms and kiss him. "I don't want you to be a part of my past," Louis' shoulders relaxed at the words and Harry sighed, himself. "I want you for my future, Louis."

 

 


End file.
